Dreaming
by spooky1forever
Summary: Dreams. They're fake. They're not real. But what happens when two people are plagued by dreams they think aren't real, but are really something more? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: The usual! Or is it?

This is my first attempt at fanfic so please don't flame me to a burnt crisp. I'm just trying to occupy my time with something that I love! 

****

Disclaimer~*runs around* I WANNA OWN THEM! *trips and falls flat on face* okay maybe not…anyway, the God we know as J.K. Rowling owns these wonderful characters…….*sigh* one can wish can't they?

****

Summary~Dreams. They're not real. They're fake. But what happens when to people are plagued by dreams they think are fake, but are something more?

****

Rating~ PG-13 for safety's sake. Who is Safety anyway?

****

Dreaming

Hermione~

'But you are the one…'

She woke with a start. She'd been having these dreams all summer, and she had no idea what they meant She stole a quick glance at her bedside clock, and it only read 6:30 A.M. 

__

I guess there's no point in going back to sleep she thought. There really was no point because she was too excited, for today was they day she would be going back '_home'. Quickly_ she got out of bed and took a shower. She then brushed her hair out which had losta bit of its frizz over the summer but was still it's bushy self. Then she got dressed in her sensible 'Hermione' clothes as her mother affectionately called them. It didn't matter to her, they were comfortable. After all that was done she looked around her room to make sure everything was packed. Not that she needed to pack anything else. Her already overstuffed brown trunk sat at the foot of her bed. Of course it was overstuffed because of the 'library' she packed. _Can't have too many books _she thought. She hadn't changed much over the summer. She was still the same old Hermione. The only thing that had changed was the fact that these dreams plagued her. They were always the same too. 

__

She was walking through a forest and rain was falling all around her. She was soaked to the bone and freezing. It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything in front of her more then a few feet. She would wander and wander going no where in particular, all she knew was she was getting away, away from the people she knew. All of a sudden she trips and the ground comes flying at her but it never hits because two strong arms grab her waist and stand her up gently. She turns around to see whom it is but she can't make his face out. All she knows is it is a boy. Words are then spoken although she never hears what they are. She does hear one phrase though. It is 'But you are the one…' The boy then leans down to kiss her but right when he does….

She wakes up! _Curses, _she thought to herself. _What does it mean? _She gave up trying to read her book and slammed it shut. 

'Argh!' she said out loud. 

'What's that honey?' her mom said as she peeked through Hermione's bedroom door. 

'Nothing mother. Everything's all right.' 

'Okay if you say so. Breakfast is almost done so come downstairs.'

'Alright mum, I'll be right down.' She set down the old book she was trying to read on her trunk and went downstairs. After breakfast her parents loaded her trunk in the car and started the drive to King's Cross station. They got there at about 10:45, plenty of time to find a compartment and her friends. Since muggles weren't allowed through the barrier she said goodbye to her parents there.

'Bye mum! Bye dad!'

'Bye sweetheart! Write us when you get there.' She gave her parents one last final hug and walked through the barrier to the awaiting train. Immediately she spotted bright red hair. As soon as she noticed this she ran over and hugged Ron tackling him on accident.

'Oy! Hermione! Watch it!' said Ron while he was lying on the ground.

'Sorry Ron!' she stuck out her hand to help him up and he gladly accepted. 

'I'm just so excited to see you guys that's all!' It was then she spotted the glint of white hair from the corner of her eye. 

Draco~

'Filthy Mudblood.' He muttered under his breath. He was leaning against a pole waiting for his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. He happened to glance over and see Hermione knock over Ron. He wore a smirk of disgust, with a hint of amusement. It was quite entertaining to see Weasel taken out, and by a girl none-the-less. It was still a disgusting sight to him, unconscious Ron or not He quickly turned he eyes away from the reunion to see Crabbe and Goyle trying their best to find him in the crowd of students boarding the train.

'Oy! Guys over here!'

They automatically headed towards his voice. Hermione heard it and looked to see him greeting his bodyguards. He saw this and gave her a smirk. She looked at him with anger and hatred that had been 5 years in the making. He stared her down and she turned back to her friends. 

'Thought so.' He said. He turned to his goons. 

'Want us to teach her a lesson?' grunted Crabbe. 

'No, I'll take care of it.' and with that he slowly started to make his way towards Potty's crowd of friends. 

'Well if it isn't Potty and Weasel.'

'Go away Malfoy.' Growled Harry.

'Not scared are you Potter?'

"Go away Malfoy before someone curses you.' said Ron. 

'And what exactly would you do Weasel? Make yourself vomit slugs again? I would pay to see that again any day.' With that a diabolical grin broke across his face and he walked away leaving Harry to hold the back of Ron's robes so he wouldn't maim him. He walked towards the train to get himself a compartment, and he could hear Ron's colorful language as he walked away. But it didn't bother him. In fact he loved every bit of it. He found Crabbe and Goyle and they followed him to a compartment. 

During the train ride he tried to pay attention to reality but he just couldn't hold on. He was thinking of his dreams. Or dream considering the fact that it was always the same. 

__

He was walking on the school grounds headed for the Forbidden forest and it was raining, hard. He was soaked to the bone and it was pitch black outside. Something was making him mad. People, friends, he didn't know, he just wanted to get away. Far away. He found a tree in the forest and he sat under it, partially covering him from the rain. He was thinking and somebody walked past. He doesn't know who it is so he gets up to find out, but when he gets closer the person trips. He grabs them around the waist and stands them up gently. It's then that he realizes the person is a girl. They talk but he can't hear what is said. He does eventually hear one thing, 'But you are the one…' Then he leans in to kiss her….

And he wakes up! 

'Arg!' he said. He forgot that Crabbe and Goyle were there and they looked at him funny.

'You okay Draco?' asked Goyle.

'I'm fine. Don't worry about it.' He lied. 

For the rest of the ride he thought of 'Her'. His mystery girl. Even when Pansy Parkinson came in and tried to get his attention, he thought of her. She did something to him. Something. He was ignoring Pansy's every move.

'Draco dear? Are you sure nothings wrong?' she found his hand and intertwined hers with it. He quickly pulled away. 

'Go away Pansy. I'm really not in the mood.'

'Fine. If you insist on being such a prat.' And with that she stood up and stormed off. After that Draco resumed his silence, not caring about anything. Crabbe and Goyle didn't seem to mind though. They were making their own fun. Fun being the fact that they were chasing and tormenting the 1st years. When they were getting close, Draco occupied his time by changing into his black Hogwart's robes. The second he knotted his green and silver tie the train whistle blew and it started to slow down. He checked himself and then he opened the door to find Crabbe and Goyle when… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

oh cliffhanger!! wat's gonna happen??? I have this entire story finished so I'll try and type some more up and post as soon as possible!! please review so I know that people are actually reading this! good or bad I just want reviews even if it's only one -_- ...... anyway see all of u readers (if there are any) later!!


	2. Chapter 2: Potions class! Ugh!

Hermione~ 

The entire train ride she talked with Harry and Ron and caught up with them. There was also the occasional visitor. Ginny came by and so did Fred and George, who were hiding. Apparently it had something to do with a Canary Cream and a Slytherin. Neville, Dean and Seamus also popped their heads in to say hello. After all the visitors came by she found out what Harry and Ron did over the summer. While she was listening about the ghoul in Ron's attic she noticed they changed a little over the summer. Ron had gotten taller and a little more muscular. His hair was messy and Hermione noticed that it suited him. But he still had that lopsided grin that she loved about him. Harry was also a little different. He wasn't as tall as Ron but he was just as muscular. His hair was a bit shorter but still it's crazy self and cute. His eyes were as piercing as ever but in the end he was still the same old Harry. As she stared she also noticed that they had become handsomer. Hermione had the feeling that each would have their own little entourage this year at school. This made Hermione a little jealous but she pushed that thought away as quickly as it came. 

'Hermione? HERMIONE?!' Ron yelled. He was snapping his fingers in her face. 

'Huh? What?' she said snapping out of her daydreaming. 

'You okay?' Harry asked.

'Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking. That's all.'

'Okay then. Anyway, like I was trying to tell you before. We're almost there.' replied Ron.

'Oh. Thanks.' They then changed into their school robes and left their compartment just as the train was slowing down. As they were making their way to the nearest exit a door opened and Draco Malfoy walked out and right into Hermione toppling both of them over onto the ground. They ended up in a tangled mess on the floor. 

'Watch it Mudblood!' growled Draco as he tried to get up. Harry was trying to help Hermione up as well as hold on to the back of Ron's robes because he was struggling to get at Draco's throat. 

'Stay out of my way, Mudblood.' Draco seethed as he walked away straightening his robes. Harry had finally calmed Ron down and the two were helping Hermione up. 

'You okay Hermione?' asked Harry. 

'Yeah, I'm all right.' Hermione said as she straightened her tie. 

'Oh that bloody bastard! I want to give him a good swift kick up the arse!' Ron growled through gritted teeth. 

'Ron!' Hermione said with a mix of shock and anger.

'Well he needs it!' said Ron. By then Harry and Hermione had walked away leaving Ron behind. 

'What?' he asked. 

They all got off the train and into the carriages prepared to take them to the castle. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all climbed into one and they set off. After a few minutes and a quiet ride they arrived at the school. They all clamored out and into the school and headed for the Great Hall. As usual there were hundreds of floating candles and the ceiling was a beautiful array of stars, mirroring the sky outside. Even though she had seen it so many times she still thought it was amazing. They all took their and then Professor McGonagall lead the tiny, shivering first years in to be sorted. The Sorting Hat sang it's annual song and the sorting began. Cries of 'Gryffindor' and 'Slytherin' could be heard along with 'Hufflepuff' and 'Ravenclaw' and when everyone was sorted, Professor Dumbledore gave his small speech and the food appeared. All the while Draco was glaring at the Gryffindor table with disgust and loathing. This didn't go unnoticed by Harry though. 

'What's he staring at us for?' asked Harry

'Probably jealous that all the first years are gawking at you and not him!' said Ron with a snort

'Yeah probably. But he seems different.' said Harry thinking out loud. 

'It's Malfoy. He's always _different_. You can't expect much from him.' Ron argued.

'Yeah.' Harry half-heartedly replied. 

Hermione, on the other hand, was trying to not to be interested in their conversation, but she heard every word, and she too thought Malfoy was different as well. He wasn't his normal self (well besides the name calling and teasing) cracking jokes with Crabbe and Goyle and sneering at her, Harry and Ron. He was distant. He just wasn't Malfoy. 

For the second time that day Ron and Harry were trying to get her attention.

'OY! Hermione? What's with you today?' Ron questioned.

'Huh? Oh nothing. Nothing. I was just thinking that's all.'

'Okay then. Well it's time to head upstairs so let's go.' said Harry while yawning. 

They all got up and headed towards their dormitories along with the throng of other students.

'Oh wait! I forgot my hat!' said Hermione running back to grab it. She picked it up off the chair and ran back towards the doors when she ran right into a muscled chest. In no time she was on the ground. 

'Funny running into you again Granger' smirked Malfoy.

'Shut up Malfoy.' Hermione growled. She was trying to get to her feet and catch up with Harry and Ron when Malfoy stuck out his hand to help her up.

'What are you doing?' Hermione quizzically asked. 

'Helping you up Granger, but fine if you don't need it.' Malfoy drew back his hand and started to walk away. 

'Prat.' Hermione mumbled as she got up and ran after Harry and Ron

Draco~

The first day back started with the dreaded Potions calss. It was the same thing as always. Or so they thought. Everyone was sitting in their seats and talking when Professor Snape walked in making his grand entrance as usual. 'We will be working in pairs for our first potion this year.' Snape explained, receiving groans from the entire class. Looking straight at Hermione, Ron and Harry, Snape said,

'Unfortunately we will have to break up the wonder trio. Let's see how Weasley and Potter fair without their brainy friend for once.'

A smirk spread across almost every Slytherins' faces except Draco's. No one noticed this though.

'Now the pairings will be chosen by me and are as follows. Potter and Parkinson; Weasley and Patil; Finnigan and Brown; Malfoy and Granger....." He seemed thoroughly entertained by the thought of Hermione and Draco working together for once. Hermione's anger grew by tenfold in about 2.4 seconds. Harry and Ron saw this and immediately felt what Hermione felt.

'Now please find your partner and take your seat next to him or her.'

Snape finished.

Everyone got up and switched seats but Hermione was dreading this potion, rather then usually looking forward to it. Then again those potions were usually made with someone from her own house. She took her seat moving as far away as possible from Draco.

'Malfoy I'm warning you. Talk to me about anything but this potion and I will curse you for the rest of your life. And don't think I can't do it.' Hermione growled.

'Fine by me. You just stick to your own rule as well and everything will be fine.' Draco said not even looking at her.

'Now that you've all found your seats we will begin. The potion we are going to be making is called the Love/Hate potion. This potion when taken by two enemies will make them friends, and when taken by two friends will make them hate each other. Now that you know what it does, your assignment is to brew the potion today and take it after class with your partner.'

Draco could see that Hermione didn't look pleased; _at all._ She started pulling out all the ingredients she needed while Draco did the same. 

'You better not mess this up Malfoy.' Hermione seethed through gritted teeth. The rest of the class was in passed silence, only speaking when absolutely necessary. Finally the bell rang and they were all free from their prison. Draco slowly packed up his supplies careful to close his potion bottle tightly. When he was done he walked out unto the dank, dark dungeon halls to go to lunch. On his way he passed Harry, Ron and Hermione. As he did he caught a snippet of their conversation.

'Ugh! Friends with Malfoy? I feel sorry for you Hermione.' said Ron.

'Yeah. I'll deal with it though.' said Hermione. Draco heard this and brushed past them to his own table. He took his seat between Crabbe and Goyle and started eating his lunch. He was looking at the Gryffindor table with and obvious look of disgust on his face. Harry, Ron and Hermione were laughing and joking. _Happiness,_ he thought, _who needs it? _ He was a Malfoy, taught to ignore happiness, friends, love and any other 'fuzzy' emotion. He knew hate though. Hate and anger. He had no idea what one potion could do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay here are a few snippets of info for you guys on my story. It's set in fifth year and Vol...*cough* _You-Know-Who,_ didn't come back. Also to answer anonymous's question. You're not supposed to know who said it. Also I've read alot of fanfics were Hermione and Draco fall in love because of a potion. Not the case in this story. I have a potion thingy, yes, but they don't fall in love because of it. Alright, so next chapter or not??? Reviews tell me what I need to know!! Toodles for now!! 

P.S.~ Thanks to everyone who did review except by bud Tigz. She's just crazy and made up some crap. Silly Billy! *snicker*


	3. Chapter 3: Brown Hair!

anything underlined~ the little voice in their heads

__

itlaics~ inner thoughts

Hermione~

She had been thinking about that potion. _Stupid Snape,_ she thought. _Stupid Draco,_ she also thought. She had told him to meet her in the library at 6:30 sharp. She was heading there and not even paying attention to where she was going, for she was to immersed in her own thoughts and too angry to care. She got to the library and looked around for a few minutes until she noticed the bright white hair. 

'Okay Malfoy. Let's get this over with.'

'Fine bye me.'

They both pulled out a quill and some paper to take notes ad their clear bottles containing the potions. It was a thin, semi-transparent, purple liquid. They both took the top off their bottles and were about to take a sip when,

'Wait I forgot! I looked at the pages Snape gave us and it says we should measure it out. Too much and we're too _friendly._' Hermione quickly, and just in time, mentioned.

'Good point Granger.' Draco added.

They then measured it out and both took their own. A warm 'fuzzy' feeling overtook their entire body and they found themselves not glaring at each other. In fact they were both smiling. 

'Okay. Let's get these notes taken,' said Draco. _Wow_, she thought, _he's bearable._

'Sure, okay.' agreed Hermione. They then began scribbling notes down on their parchment about this and that. When they were done, an hour later, the potion still hadn't worn off.

'How long is this gonna last?' inquired Draco.

'I dunno. From the amount we took, probably somewhere around an hour more.' came Hermione's response. 

'Oh. That's good. It's nice to have someone to talk to.' Draco said.

'Thanks.........I guess.' Hermione responded blushing. But some part of her brain was saying this isn't right. It's not Malfoy. It's the potion. But she just swept it under the mental rug and continued to enjoy the company of Mal......Draco. They talked. About school, people, and homework. Hermione liked this part of him, but that one part of her brain kept telling her it's the potion.

Dinner was drawing closer and the potion still hadn't worn off. They decided to go eat so they packed up their stuff and left for the Great Hall. Most people were already there but there were still the few stragglers. Draco and Hermione among them. They walked through the doors into the Hall and all eyes were upon them, but they were oblivious to this. 

'Bye Hermione.' said Draco heading in the direction of his table. 

'Bye Draco.' Hermione cheerfully answered. She headed towards her table which had all its eyes one her. She sat down and started helping herself to some food when she noticed Ron and Harry's gaping mouths.

'Close your mouths. You'll catch flies.' she simply stated.

'Did you........but.....' Ron stuttered.

'Wait! Ron it's the potion remember?' Harry said with realization. 

'Yeah you're right! It's supposed to make enemies friends.' Ron stated. 

'What are you talking about? Draco is a nice person and a good friend to talk to.' Hermione said denying the obvious. No sill girl! It's the potion. Draco's never this nice!

'Shut up.' Hermione mumbled.

'What? You okay Hermione? Ron questioned through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

'Yeah. I'm alright.' Hermione responded so as not to arose their suspicion. .

They finished their dinner with conversations of Quidditch and schoolwork. All the normal stuff.

Everything was going grandly until they got up to leave.

Draco~

He had been ignoring Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy's attempts at conversation all dinner. Well actually Pansy's attempts considering that all Crabbe and Goyle did was grunt in agreement.

'Pansy for the final time, GO AWAY!' Draco practically yelled. He then returned his gaze to the Gryffindor table and his new friend. 

'Who are you staring at?' inquired Pansy. 

'No one.' muttered Draco moving his stare downwards at his plate. Pansy followed his previous line of sight and nearly died from a heart attack (A/N I'm sure no one would miss her *snicker*) 

'That filthy Mudblood?!' Pansy shrieked with anger and hatred. Draco returned it full force.

'She's not a filthy Mudblood. Your just jealous I'm friends with her and you're nothing but a bloody bitch!' Draco was seething at the insult she had hurled. Pansy was wearing a look of pure shock, until something hit her. 

'It's the potion for Snape's class.' Pansy remembered.

'No it's not. My friendship with her has nothing to do with Snape's stupid potion. Draco retorted. Yes it does, said that annoying voice in the back of his head. It's all the potion. Draco growled at this voice. Okay keep telling yourself that Draco, but in a few hours I'll be the one you're staring at.' (A/N *shudder* gross, I know.) and with that Pansy left, an arrogant smirk painted on her face.

'Ugh.' shuttered Draco.

He sat in silence for the rest of dinner. When he finished he got up and quietly left, but as he was going he noticed Hermione. They both looked at each other and smiled. Then something stirred in both of them and that evil emotion hate reared its ugly head. They both dropped their smiles and glared at each other. 

'Come on guys. I really don't feel like being here any longer.' was what he heard before Hermione flew out of the Great Hall. As Harry and Ron passed he heard.

'Potion must have worn off.' from Harry. Ron passed him and glared in his direction. He walked out of the Great Hall and to his dormitories completely ignoring Crabbe and Goyle. When he got down to his common room he threw himself into a chair and started to compile his thoughts. 

__

She has no right to sneer and glare at me. I'm a pureblood and she' s nothing but a disgusting Mudblood. But you liked it. You liked having someone to talk to.

'No I didn't.' he said to no one in particular. That little voice in the back of his head was starting to get pretty damn annoying. He wished it would pick one side, but his thoughts were too cluttered for this. _It's all that damn potions fault_, he thought as he stalked off to bed. 

He shot up in his bed wand drawn and covered in sweat. He had another dream. He realized what had happened and put down his wand. These dreams were really bugging him. Then he remembered something. _Brown hair. The girl had brown hair, wet, but nonetheless brown. _There was another thing, but he didn't know it, he wasn't the only one awake. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anya (anonymous)~ i don't know if unique is the right word but i try!! :-)

n~e way~ i'm on spring break right now! Woohoo! so i'm probably gonna be able to update alot! so keep ur eyes on my story! i'll probably try and update once a day! review please, and i'll see you (my readers) later! bye-e!!! ~waves~


	4. Chapter 4: The letter!

Hermione~

She was sitting in bed awoken by her dream, for the billionth time. But this time something was different. She saw something. That something was blonde hair. She was in complete shock when she realized this, because the first person that came to mind was Malfoy. _It can't be, _she thought_. There are tons of blonde guys. He could be someone I haven't met yet. It's not Malfoy, _and with that she flopped back down and tried to sleep. Tried being the key word here.

She had fallen asleep at about 4 A.M. and she was extremely tired so she wasn't herself at all. She got dressed, grabbed her stuff and went downstairs to the common room. 

'Whoa! Hermione you don't look so good.' said Ron taking a glance at Hermione as she plopped in the chair next to him.

'Did you get ANY sleep last night?' Harry gingerly asked also stealing a glance.

'A little bit.' Hermione said through a yawn.

'Why were you up so long?' inquired Harry.

'Bad dreams. But I'm okay.' answered Hermione, 'Let's just go to breakfast.'

When they walked into the Hall Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table to see a glint of white hair. She quickly looked away before he could spot her. _Why are you freaking out? It may not even be him. Just relax._

'Yeah you relax.' she mumbled. 

The rest of the morning passed without fault until Potions class. (A/N dun dun dunnnnnn! Alright who saw this coming? I know not very original but it'll get better!) She quickly took her seat, which unfortunately was still next to Malfoy. When she sat down he didn't make his usual snide remarks.

'You're awful quiet, Malfoy. Realize the error of your ways?' Hermione haughtily asked.

'No there are no errors with my ways. (snort of disbelief from Hermione inserted here) I would appreciate it if you kept your nose out of my business.' Draco drawled. 

'Fine. No need to make a big deal of it then. I was just wondering.' She was about to say more but Snape cut her off. When Snape was done rambling they set to work making their latest potion. It was an anger management potion. (A/N creative eh? yeah I know it isn't.....)

'Why are you so quiet Malfoy?' Hermione asked pushing the subject again. 

'What does it matter to you Granger?' Draco snapped.

'I was just trying to be civil. People can be civil you know.'

'Granger, there's nothing you can do. Just leave me alone.'

Right as this was said the bell rang and class was over. Draco flew out of the room nearly tackling Ron and Harry.

'What's with him?' Harry asked coming up to Hermione's table.

'I don't know. He snapped at me when I was trying to be civil and ask him. Maybe someone put something in his pumpkin juice. Anyway it doesn't matter to me. Let's just go to lunch.' Hermione said while packing up her stuff. They then left the dungeons and Potions class behind and walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

Draco~

He had no idea what to do about his dreams or anything else. His day passed slowly and then it finally ended with him plopping himself down in one of the common room chairs. He was reading over his homework when Crabbe and Goyle walked in.

'Letter came for you.' Crabbe grunted while handing over the said letter. He took it and automatically noticed the Malfoy seal on the back.

'Uh-oh.' he muttered. He slowly broke the seal trying to stall the inevitable.

'Everything's alright.' he said trying to reassure himself. He unfolded the letter and read it. It was quick but blunt.

__

Draco~

I've recently heard about your little interlude with a certain Gryffindor Mudblood. It had better not be true Draco or dire consequences are to come, and if you even think of trying to outwit me. Don't. You know the full extent of my powers well and don't forget the last little chat we had. Don't test your limits son because I can end your life just as quickly as I gave it to you. Now be the Malfoy you were born as and not some dirty muggle-lover. 

Lucius

This infuriated him. _How could my father think I'm a muggle-lover, and how did he find out about that stupid potion and it's effects? _That's when it hit him. _Pansy! _He shoved the note in his pocket and was about to confront Pansy when he thought better of it. He didn't want to make a confrontation and then be wrong about his accusation. He decided to go to the library and finish his Transfiguration essay. He grabbed his bookbag and headed for the library. He found a seat in the corner, far away from the crowd of other students attempting to finish essays at the last minute. He put his stuff down and went to search for a book he needed to write his essay. Finding it he sat back down and immersed himself in his writing. He was so far gone that he didn't notice anyone come up behind him. The person came a little closer and Draco jumped pointing his wand at the person.

'Jeez Malfoy.' said Hermione hands held up in surrender stance.

'What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?'

'I was just looking at your essay.' Hermione coolly responded.

'Oh is perfect little Granger losing her touch?'

'No I was just curious, that's all. I already have mine done and it's 3 inches longer then it's supposed to be.' Hermione snapped.

'Well curiosity is a dangerous thing Granger. Don't ever sneak up on me again. You never know what I can do.' With that Draco slammed his book shut and got up to leave, but he didn't realize that something wasn't with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know that this is a shorter chapter and a shorter point of view for Draco but i had to switch. It will make sense when you read the next chapter which by the way I'm going to try to post as soon as possible! Toodles for now! ~waves~


	5. Chapter 5: Harry and Ron's doings!

Hiya peoples!!!! Sorry for such a long delay on updating it's just that i've been really busy!! I've been sick and i was on my band trip and all this stuff was going on........n~e way, i stayed home from school today cause i was sick but i pulled myself out of bed and typed this part up all for my fans!! But i don't mind cause i was watching Chamber of Secrets while typing so i'm peachy! don't you guys just love that movie?? ^_^ so that's my excuse!! on with the show~~~~

P.S~ i've realized that i keep forgetting my disclaimers.....i think you guys have enough IQ points to gather up that i don't own them but i guess i still need to write it.....they aren't mine for crimeny's sake....

Hermione~

She watched Draco storm out of the library before she noticed the letter. It was lying in the chair that he had occupied moments before, so Hermione figured it was his. She picked it up and fingered it trying to figure out whether to open it or not. She decided against it. _It's not mine, _she thought. _I'll just give it back tomorrow at breakfast. _She shoved the letter in her book bag, grabbed the rest of her stuff and headed for her dormitory. Walking through the portrait hole she saw the usual sight. Harry and Ron playing chess (Harry losing of course) and everyone else milling about. 

'Hey Hermione!' Harry said waving her over. 

'Oh, hey Harry. Hi Ron. I'll be right back, I have to put my stuff away.' Hermione said climbing the stairs to her room and all the while thinking of the note in her book bag. She got to her bed and set her stuff down then pulled the note out. She fiddled with it for a few seconds, then opened it, curiosity getting the better of her. She read the note twice before dropping it to the floor in shock, with a look of horror on her face. She had no idea what to say or think. Picking up the letter she shoved it back in her book bag. _It should've stayed there, _she thought. She flew out of the dormitory and down the stairs. She then plopped in a chair next to Harry and Ron.

'You okay Hermione?' Ron asked catching a glimpse of her pale face and distant eyes.

'Oh yeah. I'm okay. Just feeling a bit under the weather, that's all.' she answered not really paying attention to anything. 

'Go see Madame Pomfrey if you don't feel well.' said Harry as his Queen took Ron's pawn.

'No it's not that bad. I'm just going to go to sleep early. I'll see you two tomorrow okay?' she said.

'Yeah okay. Feel better, alright?' Ron said.

'I will. Goodnight.' she said standing up. She headed up to her dormitory, changed into her night clothes and went to bed, only to be plagued by more dreams. 

She saw him again. His white-blonde hair falling into his stormy gray eyes. Wait a minute. Gray eyes? She shot up in bed soaked in sweat and shaking.

'Gray eyes.' she mumbled to herself. She couldn't sleep the rest of the night. All she could do was think of that guy. Around 5 A.M. she managed to doze off but it didn't last long. Soon her alarm clock started ringing and she was getting ready for breakfast. Since it was a Saturday she had slept in a little longer so most people were already at breakfast. She walked into the Great Hall and found Ron. She sat down next to him and noticed there was no Harry. 

'Where's Harry?' she asked Ron.

'I dunno. He said he needed something from the library. I didn't really catch it.' Ron said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. 

'He's at the library?' Hermione questioned raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah I guess.' said Ron turning back to his breakfast. _I'd better give Malfoy back his letter,_ she thought. She finished her breakfast and headed for the Slytherin table ignoring everyone's stares. She walked up behind Draco who was eating his breakfast in silence. Everyone at the Slytherin table looked at Hermione with disgust.

'What do you want Granger?' Draco sneered.

'To give you your letter back. You left it in the library last night.' Hermione said trying to keep her cool. 

'Why did you pick it up? Great now it's tainted.' Draco growled. 

'Don't bite my head off for trying to be the least bit civil to you.' Hermione practically yelled causing a few Slytherins to look at her. She shoved the letter in his hands and stormed off leaving Draco just sitting there. She kept walking right out of the Great Hall and past a broom closet. And it was making noise. Noise? She retraced her steps and went to the closet. She put her hand on the knob and pulled. 

'AHHHHHHHHHH!' She just about passed out. 

'HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' Hermione screamed. Harry was sitting on a box with Kristen Lowe sitting on his lap. She was a Gryffindor and in Hermione's year. She was tall and skinny with pretty blonde hair that was shoulder length. She was also a pretty funny girl. She was definitely easy to get along with. 

'Ummmm....hi-i..Hermione.' Harry said weakly. 

'What are you doing?!' Hermione shrieked. From the look of Harry's tousled hair and Kristen's loose bun it was obvious. They were snogging. 

'Ah Hermione. Lighten up.' said Harry with a smirk.

'Whatever. Don't mind me while I go stab my eyes out so I don't have to relive that.' Hermione mumbled as she gave one final frustrated sigh and walked away. 

Draco~ 

He was just sitting there staring at the letter in his hand. _Damn Mudblood,_ he thought. He got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall leaving his food half finished. He walked outside and onto the grounds. His thoughts were racing as he went to the lake. The giant squid was slowly creeping towards the other bank. _Stupid father_. Draco had been sitting for a few seconds when he heard a clap of thunder and it started raining. He inwardly groaned. Brushing a strand of blond hair back he started walking towards the doors slowly. As he walked inside he turned a corner and saw Hermione walking away covering her eyes. 

'Granger?' he asked.

'Yes Malfoy?' she asked stopping in her tracks. 

'What's with you? Finally look in a mirror?' he said smirking.

'Oh shut up Malfoy. Why are you sopping wet? Finally try to wash the grease from your hair?' Hermione said defiantly. 

'Very good Granger. You've finally learned what a comeback is!' Malfoy said sarcastically. 

'You know Malfoy, when we took that potion you were half-decent, and i could actually stand you. Maybe if you acted that way more you'd have more friends. Think about it.' Hermione said. She started walking away leaving Draco to ponder the thought. _Whatever,_ he thought. He went down to his common room and changed into some dry clothes, then he took a seat in front of the fire. _If it wasn't raining i could ride my broom. Damn rain._ He sat for a few minutes when he realized that it was a Hogsmeade day. _Screw the rain_, he thought. _I'll go to Hogsmeade._ He got up, grabbed his cloak and left. When he walked outside it had stopped raining. He walked down to the gates and into the wizarding town. There were a few students milling around here and there. He decided to go to a store a little off the beaten path. He turned down a side street and walked in on something quite disturbing.

'Merlin! Weasley, what are you doing?' Draco said holding back a few gags.

'Oh sod off Malfoy.' growled Ron.

'Looks like you're about to do it for me.' Draco sneered. Ron was sitting on a bench with Alexis Sawyer, the other 5th year Gryffindor girl. She was a quiet shy girl but nice if you knew her. she was tall with short brown hair and glasses. 

'Malfoy go away before i get pissed.' Ron seethed. 

'Were exactly would you like me to go? Maybe your little _girlfriend_ Granger would like to know. I'm sure it would break her little heart.' Malfoy said with his classic smirk plastered on his face. By this time Alexis was holding Ron's robes to keep him from lunging at Malfoy.

'Ron sit down Please!' Alexis begged, 'and you go away Malfoy.' 

"Gladly if it gets me away from this scene.' Draco said turning around and walking away leaving a very pissed off Ron wand drawn and all. _Ugh_, he thought,_ Not what i needed to see. _He eventually found the shop he was looking for and stepped in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okey-day!! there ya go peoples!! i'll try to update sooner rather then later!! talk to you all later!! bye-! ~waves~


	6. Chapter 6: Butterbeer and Broken Ankles!

Hey all you people out there!! *dodges flying fruits and other stuff* Hey Hey!!! calm down!! I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner.....I've been sooo busy!! But I'm here now and everything's peachy!! Go ahead and read to your heart's content!! 

P.s.~ i realized i've forgotten my disclaimers! nothing that has to do with Harry Potter is mine!! it just isn't!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione~

Hermione turned back around and headed for the common room. She was going to go to Hogsmeade. She ran up to her dormitory, grabbed her cloak, and left. After she arrived in Hogsmeade she wandered down the main street eyeing the students that were milling about. Everywhere she looked there were people holding hands or flirting with each other. _Stupid love bug, _she thought. There were couples from every house. There were two Ravenclaws, Fiona Samson and Terry Boot sitting outside the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeers. Even Slytherins were joining in. Samantha Aduro a 6th year Slytherin was holding hands with Kalen Altus a 6th year Slytherin boy. _Strange seeing Slytherins in love,_ Hermione thought to herself. Althought there were couples everywhere it wasn't as if Spring Fever had hit. There were just more couples then usual. She continued her path and it led her up to the Shrieking Shack and upon reaching said place she saw a head of bright hair. 

'Hey Hermione!' Ron said while holding Alexis' hand.

'Hey Ron. what's going on?' Hermione asked quizzically looking at their linked hands. 

'Oh this is my girlfriend.' introducing her as if Hermione had never met her before.

'Oh wow! Congratulations!' Hermione exclaimed. 

'It's better then how i found out about Harry and Kristen.' Hermione said wincing from the memory.

'And how was that?' Ron asked arching an eyebrow.

'I found him snogging with Kristen in the broom cupboard off the Main Hall.' Hermione explained.

'Ooo.' Ron grimaced, 'Bet you got an eyeful with that.'

'Yes unfortunately I did.' Hermione said, 'I'll see you two later.' She turned away from the couple and headed towards the Three Broomsticks. Terry Boot and Fiona Samson were already sitting outside on a bench. 

'Careful when you go in there,' Fiona warned her, 'it's crazy.'

'I'll take my chances. Thanks.' She pushed the door open and walked inside the overly crowded pub. After ordering her butterbeer she looked around for a table to sit at. _Merlin! Way too many people! _she thought. She then saw and empty table in the corner. _Wonder why that one's empty? _she wondered. When she got around a crowd of people she saw the reason behind the rhyme. Draco Malfoy was sitting at the table by himself with a book and a butterbeer. It didn't matter to her at this precise moment. It was a seat and ever since third year she wasn't scared of him. She quickly walked over and plopped down across from him.

'What do you want Granger?' Draco questioned.

'I want to enjoy my butterbeer and this is the only seat open. You may scare other people, Malfoy, but not me. It's just another seat.' Hermione defiantly said. 

'Whatever.' Draco mumbled. They sat in silence for a bit each sipping their butterbeers. Hermione was the first to break the silence. 

'You know I meant what I said this morning.'

'What was that?' Draco asked breaking his stupor. 

'That you were very civil and easy to get along with when you drank that potion, and if you acted that way most of the time you'd have more friends. If you even want any.' Hermione said adding the last part under her breath.

'Who are you to tell me how to act?' DRaco questioned nastily.

'I was just giving you a piece of friendly advice, Malfoy. Take it.' Hermione calmly responded. 

'You not my friend, Mudblood.' Draco growled. Hermione gasped, stood up and in one swift motion dumped the last of her butterbeer on his head. 

'You little b....' But it was too late. She was already out the door.

Draco~

He sat dumbfounded in his chair with butterbeer dripping from his hair. A few people were staring at him completly in shock that Draco Malfoy finally got his payback. In a way or two. He finally grabbed his book and stormed out of the pub leaving a little trail of butterbeer behind. He trudged through the streets and up to the castle. _Damn Mudblood, _he thought. _Why does she do this to me? Why....._ He just couldn't place a finger on what she did to him, but for some strange reason he wasn't mad. Okay maybe a little considering he was a walking bottle of butterbeer, and nobody pours their drink on a Malfoy, but he wasn't about ready to hex her. Maybe it's because you know she's right. His little 'voice' was back full force. _Oh shut up! _he said. When he finally reached the Slytherin common room he walked in and headed straight to his dormitory. 

The next day was Sunday so everyone slept in later then usual. Draco pulled himself out of bed around 9:30. He hadn't gotten much sleep last ngiht because he had another dream. This was really starting to annoy him. He got dressed and headed upstairs to the Great Hall. He walked in and when he looked around to see who was there he was surprised to see Hermione all by herself. He got an idea and started towards Hermione. He stopped on the other side of the table right in front of her. She was reading a book (as usual ^_^) and not paying attention.

'All alone Granger?' Draco slyly asked.

'Go away Malfoy. I'm not in the mood to get into a row with you.' she said all the while still reading her book.

'Where are your little boyfriends Potty and Weasel? Off cheating on you with some other Gryffindor sluts?' Draco just kept pushing it. Hermione slammed her book shut and looked up at Draco.

'If you must know they are off being giddy and boyfriend-ish (^_~ is that even a word?? oh well! it is now!)with their girlfriends!' Something flasehed in her eyes and Draco saw it immediately. Jealousy.

'Are you jealous Granger?' Draco said smirking at his geniusness. Hermione didn't say anything but grabbed her book and started for the doors. Draco followed her on the other side of the table. SInce Hermione was on the side farthest from the doors, Draco was able to cut her off. 

'You ARE jealous. Well, well, the little mudbl...Granger has feelins.' Draco caught himself for some reason. He thought Hermione wouldn't notice but she did. (duh! who wouldn't?) Her expression went from anger to amusement. 

'Well, well,' she mocked 'Does the little pureblood have emotions as well? Why did you catch yourself Malfoy?' Draco quickly racked his brain for an excuse.

'Because I don't feel like making a scene.' He said haughtily.

'Sure you just keep telling yourself that.' she said as she walked away. He wanted to yell something after her but he decided against it because he REALLY didn't want to make a scene. 

Hermione~

She felt good after her little 'incident' with Draco. She had wanted to do something like that for a while. She decided to go outside and read so she grabbed her book and headed out the portrait hole. When she got outside she headed for a tree by the lake. She sat down and opened her book. After reading for about 5 minutes Harry and Kristen showed up . 

'Hey Hermione.' Harry greeted. She looked up from her book. 

'Oh hey Harry, Kristen.' Hermione noticed that they were holding hands and being 'cuddly'. She couldn't take this. 

'Excuse me. I need to finish my Transfiguration essay. I still need 3 inches. I'll see you later.' Hermione got up and walked away. 

'But Hermione!' he called after her. He turned to Kristen. 

'I just saw her essay yesterday. It's a foot over! Something's up with her.' Harry thought out loud. 

Hermione walked straight for her sanctuary: the library. As she walked through the doors and headed for her comfortable spot she didn't notice a Ravenclaw heading her way. Before she knew it Terry Boot ran right into knocking her and the book to the ground. 

'Sorry.' he muttered as he flew out of the library. She lay on the ground for a second in shock when a hand stuck was thrust in front of her face. She looked up to see the hand's owner.

'What do you want Malfoy?' Hermione rudely questioned.

'I was just being civil and gentlemanly.; Draco responded. She took his hand and stood up. The second she put her weight on her left ankle she collapsed into Draco's arms. 

'Ow!' she shrieked. 

'You okay Granger?' Draco asked while keeping Hermione from falling.

'What do you think genius? I think my ankle's hurt.' She grimaced as a throbbing pain began spreading through her ankle.

'Come on. I'll take you to the hospital wing.' Draco offered. 

'No really, I'm fine! see?' she put some weight on her foot and nearly fell over again but luckily Draco was there to catch her. (A/N awww!! how convenient! ^_^)

'No you're not. Come on.' he handed Hermione her book and scooped her into his arms. (double awwww!)

'Whoa!! Put me down!!' Hermione said with both anger and surprise.

"why so you can waddle to the hospital wing and risk further injury? I would think you were smarter then that.' Draco said as he was walking through the halls which were conveniently empty. He finally reached the hospital wing and set Hermione down on the bed. He then went and knocked on Madame Pomfrey's door. A head poked out a second later.

'Yes Mr. Malfoy?' she inquired.

'I think Ms. Granger seriously hurt her ankle. I brought her here so she wouldn't injure it any farther.' Draco explained.

'Let's have a look then.' Madame Pomfrey did a quick examination of Hermione's ankle and concluded that it was in fact broken. She then went to get some potion or another that she was mumbling about. Hermione turned to Draco, who was surprisingly still there.

'Why didn't you just leave me lying there?' she questioned.

'Because I didn't feel like getting another butterbeer dumped on my head. It ruins my beautiful hair you know.' Draco said in a mock hurt voice. 

'Is there ever a time when you think of other people an not just yourself?' Hermione calmly asked. Draco leaned towards her and whispered,

'You'd be surprised.' it sent chills down her spine. He then got up and left.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

so how was it?! okay now click on that wonderful little review button and tell me your thoughts!!! This time I won't wait as long to update! I promise!! If I don't then flame me to your hearts content! See you guys later!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Draco's being nice? And an ap...

Whoo I'm back!! I dunno how long it's been but I have an excuse before you flame me!! I know you hear this from everyone but I've been so busy with school because it's my final week and I've had to write essays and study...and I've been so busy...But I have one day of school left so here I am posting! You might get another post tomorrow, and if not then sometime this week....Well on with the show! ^_^

Just a reminder~

underlined ~that annoying voice in their heads

__

italicized~ their own thoughts

Draco~

What was he doing? he quickly walked out of the hospital wing for fear that he would do something else. He walked all the way to his dormitory. He racked his brain for something to do. It landed on one thing. Flying. He grabbed his broom and headed for the Quidditch Pitch. 

The rest of the day passed uneventful.........until dinner. Draco was heading to the Great Hall when he passed Potty and Weasel. 

'Where is she? She's been gone all day.' Harry said worried. Draco just couldn't resist.

'Maybe if you paid attention to her and not just your little girlfriends, you'd know.' Draco slyly said. 

'Sod off Malfoy.' Ron growled.

'Fine, but you're not going to find your little friend Granger.' Draco added while walking away. Before he could get far Harry grabbed his arm.

'Let go of me Potter.' Draco snarled.

'What do you know about Hermione?' Harry questioned.

'For your information she's presently in the hospital wing.' Draco calmly explained.

'Why is she in the hospital wing?!' Ron roared. 

'Because she broke her ankle. Terry Boot ran into her and knocked her down. He left so I helped her. I carried her to the hospital wing so she could get it fixed. Maybe if you weren't so immersed in your little girlfriends you would have taken the time to think of where she might be.' and with that Draco walked into the Hall leaving Harry and Ron dumbfounded. He sat down at his table and watched as Harry and Ron walked in a few seconds later. He just couldn't believe how incredibly rude they were being to their friend of 5 years. _Wait, _he thought, _why should I care about her? _He brushed the thought aside and continued his dinner. 

Nothing important happened after, so he went to bed as normal and headed to his lessons the next day. He figured that since Harry and Ron were so unconcerned with their friend that they wouldn't take her homework to her, so he decided he would. He gathered all the homework from the classes the Slytherins and the Gryffindors had together and headed towards the hospital wing. He walked in and spotted Hermione reading a book as usual. He walked over and dumped the load of homework on her bedside table. Hermione looked up in mild shock. 

'Umm....Thanks, I guess.' She mumbled.

'Have Potty and Weasel seen you yet?' Draco asked.

'Yes, they came by earlier. Why exactly are you being so nice to me?' Hermione questioned.

'Because you're letting me. Well that and the whole butterbeer incident. I _can_ be nice you know. You just have to know me.' Hermione snorted in disbelief. 

'You actually let people know things about you besides the whole being tough and mean act?' Hermione asked while raising an eyebrow.

'Yes, if you must know. Although the number is low.' Draco answered.

'Why am I not surprised?' Hermione said rolling her eyes.

'Since I don't feel like yelling, I'm going to leave now.' Draco said standing up. In an instant Hermione grabbed his arm. This act shocked him.

'Thank you.' she said calmly and quietly.

'Yeah, well don't get it around that I can be nice.' Draco said this with what seemed like cruelty, but Hermione saw the glimmer of humor and happiness in his eyes. She smiled.

'Sure.' and with that he turned around and walked out. 

Hermione~  
What was happening? She was actually being friendly to Draco and he was being nice back! (A/N *gasps and falls off chair* *gets up* sorry bout that! I'm fine! ^_^) Her thoughts were racing. One thing she knew for certain was that Harry and Ron couldn't find out about this. They would kill Draco and she didn't want to ruin this budding friendship. _Friendship?! When did it become a friendship? _It became a friendship when he was being nice to you. You know you like it.

'Grr...' she growled. 

'No I don't!' she almost yelled which made Madame Pomfrey come out from inside her office. 

'Everything alright dear?' she asked.

'Yes. I'm fine. Umm....Madame Pomfrey?' Hermione quickly asked.

'Yes dear?'

'When do I get out of here?'

'Tomorrow dear. Get some rest now.' She said as she walked back into her office. 

The next day was just as boring as the one before. As she was starting her search for a new book, (she had read all hers already, duh!) someone walked in that would help relieve her boredom. Harry.

'Hi Harry.' Hermione said brightly happy to see someone else besides Madame Pomfrey. 

'Hello Hermione. Look I just came to apologize about how we acted on Sunday. Ron and I should have paid more attention to what happened to you. We're sorry.' Harry said calmly.

'It's okay. Don't worry about it. Where is Ron anyway?' Hermione wondered aloud. 

'Oh he got a detention from Snape for 'accidentally' knocking Malfoy's potion over.' Harry chuckled at the thought. 

'Oh! Are they okay?' Hermione quickly asked.

'They? Why would you be concerned about Malfoy?' Hermione quickly darted her head away so she didn't have to look Harry in the eye. 

'Hermione.' Harry said warningly. 

'What?' She asked while feigning innocence and fiddling with the bed sheet.

'Is there something I should know about?' he asked inching his chair closer to the bed.

'No!' she quickly lied.

'Hermione, I've known you for five years. Spill.'

'Fine! If you must know, Draco isn't being mean to me like usual. He has a nice side you know.' Hermione said matter-of-factly. 

'Hermione....look who you're talking about.' Harry said slowly letting everything sink into Hermione's brain. He wanted to take the calm approach to this subject. This would be why Hermione liked talking to Harry about touchy subjects, rather then Ron. Ron had a tendency to run out of the dormitories with his wand drawn and his vision the color of his hair. 

'Oh come on Harry. Draco's been very nice to me lately. Just please don't tell Ron because you know him.' Hermione pleaded. Harry shook his head laughing.

'Unfortunately, yes I do. Alright Hermione, I understand, but please remember who it is and the history we have with this guy. He's not exactly perfect and Mr. Nice Guy. I'm not understand, but I understand. I have to go. Feel better.' Harry finished. 

'Alright, I won't forget what you said, and thanks again.' As Harry left, Hermione settled back into her boredom, but the rest of the night wouldn't be so simple. She slept for about two hours when another dream hit her. It passed as usual until she saw a face, but it wasn't just any face. It was Draco's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

okay~ all finished! now do I really have to tell what to do now? that's a good reader! go review! flame me if ya want...doesn't bother me! only fuels me to want to write more! okay I'm rambling so I'm gonna go now! just expect another one from me soon...flames are allowed if I don't post it! Toodles!!


	8. Chapter 8: Running away and Cursing!

Whoo! I'm back people and earlier then I was before! Okay so I'm going on vacation in like 1 day so I probably won't be able to post again for about a week or so..... But that is why I'm posting this before I depart for Wisconsin! oh yeah! So anyway....For all you fluff fans there is definitely fluff in this chapter! also for those people who hate Pansy...keep reading!! ^_^ Okay well I'm going to go get some sleep and stuff and you people just go and read!! Toodles for now!

Oh yeah and P.S~~ I do not own Harry Potter, maybe some books and a poster...but I don't think that's even close...okay just read......

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Draco~

He thought it was just going to be another night with another dream. He was right in the fact that it was just another night, but when it came to the dream part, he couldn't be more wrong. He was running, saw a girl, caught her, turned her around, saw her face. SAW HER FACE?! Draco woke with a slight gasp at the realization of who he had been dreaming about for months. Hermione Granger. _No, _he thought, _No, it can't be_. Yes it is. Face reality and fact. He sighed in defeat. Eyes nor dreams had deceived him before, why would they start now? He had in strong fact been dreaming about none other then the muggle-born witch, Hermione Granger. Draco was speechless. He had no clue whatsoever as to what he should do or who he should tell. He eventually fell back into a dreamless and fitful slumber. He woke up all the while trying to get his mind off of her, but to no avail. He went up to the Great Hall and saw her sitting there with Harry and Ron. His thoughts were racing and they landed on one particular one. Talk to her. He redirected himself and headed for the Gryffindor table, gaining a few stares along the way. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder and she turned around puzzled.

'Yes Malfoy?'

'I need to speak to you.' He hoped that he didn't sound to desperate. 

'About what?' was she trying to make this incredibly uncomfortable?

'The potions essay.' he quickly bluffed. From the look on her face she had apparently found this response to be weird, but she complied anyway. Turning to Harry and Ron who had equal if not more confused looks on their faces, and said,

'I'll be right back guys. Don't worry.'

Draco walked outside and to a bench by the lake. He turned around to see Hermione standing with her arms crossed over her chest. 

'I know you didn't drag me out here to talk about potions Draco. What's going on?' she added with a slight smirk. 

'You're right. We're not here to talk about Potions.' Draco said as he stood up in front of Hermione and inched closer.

'The what are we here to talk about?' Hermione nearly squeaked since Draco was getting ever so close to her. 

'To say 'Thank you'.' he whispered as he gently cupped her chin with his hand. He slowly (or so it seemed) moved her chin upwards and gently pressed his lips against hers. It was a soft and caring kiss filled with emotions Draco had rarely or never felt before. It sent chills down his spine. After a few precious moments he pulled away and opened his eyes to see Hermione with hers still closed apparently savoring the moment. She had gained he composure back and quietly asked.

'Why?' 

'Because you saw through the 'tough-and-mean' act and made me realize that I can't fool everyone with it. And you made me see how great it is to be nice, especially when it's to you.' He said while smiling a true, genuine smile. She smiled too and simply said, 

'You're welcome.' She turned around and walked back inside still smiling her toothy grin. Unfortunately both of them were too wrapped up in their happiness to hear a soft *click, click, click* or a soft chuckle.

Hermione~

She couldn't believe Draco Malfoy was kissing her. Possibly one of the most sought after guys in school was kissing her. He slowly pulled away and she kept her eyes closed trying to savor every last bit and store it in her memory bank under 'magical moments' (A/N no pun intended!) She slowly gained her composure and opened her eyes. 

'Why?'

'Because you saw through the 'tough-and-mean' act and made me realize that I can't fool everyone with it. And you made me see how great it is to be nice, especially when it's to you.' He said all of this with a smile on his face. _A real smile,_ she thought to herself. It was contagious, because she broke out in a smile too. 

'You're welcome.' She turned around and headed back to the school completely shocked but happy about it. She walked through the doors of the Great Hall and tried to wipe the smile off her face so that Harry and Ron wouldn't think anything happened. Just as she sat down a barrage of questions hit her.

'Everything ok?'

'Anything happen?'

'He didn't hurt you did he?'

'I'm fine guys. He just needed some help. If he was to do anything I would have hurt him, wand or not.' Hermione answered them trying to fake mild anger. She hoped it was working, because she definitely didn't want to explain anything to those two. 

'Alright. We better get going or we'll be late for Potions. Ugh.' Ron said obviously annoyed at the thought of Double Potions. They walked into the dungeon and sat down in their seats. For once she was happy she still sat next to Draco. She quickly flashed him a smile which he returned. After Snape had given them their instructions everyone set to work. As Draco and Hermione worked they tried to avoid looking into each others eyes because the didn't know what could happen. The class flew by surprisingly quickly, and everyone headed upstairs for lunch. Hermione had told Harry and Ron that she was going to be late because she had spilled her snake livers. _Ugh, _she inwardly groaned_, so nasty! _Just as she was about to drop a large handful, two hands came from behind and helped.

'Need some help?' He whispered in her ear. She just about dropped the livers again. 

'That would be nice.' she squeaked. After all the livers were put into their container and their hands were washed, Hermione grabbed her stuff to leave. Draco reached for her arm and spun her around and right into a breathtaking kiss. For some reason something in her cracked and Hermione's thoughts raced. _What if he's tricking me? What is it's a joke?_ She pulled back from the kiss quickly and grabbed for some excuse, any excuse.

'Ummmm....I have to go catch up with Harry and Ron. I'll....I'll see you later.' She stuttered out and turned around heading for the door. She ran out of the class leaving a bewildered Draco behind. She went into the Great hall and quickly sat down next to Harry and Ron. She started piling food onto her plate, ignoring the fact that anything happened.

'Are you okay Hermione? You've been acting weird lately. Well......weirder then normal.' Ron asked with a slight laugh.

'Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just a little stressed.' At that second Hermione noticed Draco trudge into the Great Hall. He had a sad and pissed off look on his face. He took his normal seat but he didn't start eating. Hermione felt a tinge of guilt but ignored it. 

Draco~  
He was kissing her and she was kissing back. He thought the moment wa perfect, until she pulled away.

'Ummmm....I have to go catch up with Harry and Ron. I'll....I'll see you later.' she stammered. Then she turned and darted out the door. He was dumbfounded.

'But....I...' he stuttered. He ran a hand through his white blonde locks and turned to leave. _What the bloody hell was that?_ he inwardly screamed. He grabbed his book bag and trudged out of the classroom. He slowly made his way up to the Great Hall and took his usual seat. For some reason he wasn't hungry so he just sat there sulking. Okay, he wasn't sulking, he was heartbroken. He wouldn't let it show though. Lucius had taught him to hide his feelings because they would make him weak. He looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione laughing at something. Just then Pansy came by and occupied the empty seat to his right. She started getting cuddly and Draco started getting pissed. 

'Pansy if you know what's good for you, you'll stop that NOW!' He yelled the last bit through gritted teeth. 

'Oh what's wrong Drakie?' she said with a sickening sweet voice. 

'Sod off. I don't want to see you now.' he growled.

'Uh-oh! Poor Drakie! Miss your little Mudblood girlfriend?' she whispered maniacally in his ear. He took deep breaths trying not to pull out his wand and hex her right then and there. 

'I wonder how your father would feel about this?' Again with the sickening sweetness as she traced her finger down his cheek. She had gone over the line. He jumped up, pulled put his wand and yelled the first thing that came to mind.

'EXPELLIARMUS!' Pansy went flying a good distance across the room and landed in a heap on the floor. He shoved his wand in his pocket and stormed out of the Great Hall. He was walking. Where to eluded him. Ending up in the Quidditch stands, he sat staring up at the sky. After sitting for a few minutes he heard footsteps behind him. He was trying to ignore them when he realized who it was. Hermione. She gently sat down next to him. he turned away not wanting to look at her. She hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. 

'Draco?' He shrugged her hand off.

'Please talk to me Draco. What was that outburst for?' she asked in a pleading voice.

'Because Pansy was being a bitch, and why do you care Granger?' he snarled while still facing away from her.

'Granger?' she blurted out. 'What's with the sudden change in attitude?' He finally turned to face her.

'Why don't you ask yourself the same question?' He nearly yelled. There was sadness and anger in his voice. As much as draco tried to hide it, Hermione still noticed. 

'Is it about what happened in the dungeons? I can explain that Draco.' she quickly interjected. 

'Please do.' he gruffly said. He sat back down and waited for her story.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^

Okay there ya go peoples! You can now review like good little minions! *snicker* j/k! u don't have to but it would be nice!! okay I'm off to go visit lovely Wisconsin and I'll post when I get back!  



	9. Chapter 9: An Explanation and Another Le...

I'M BACKKK! hello everyone!! actually i've been back for while but i've had to type this up so yeah...Anyway here is the next installment of my story hope ya like it!! go ahead...go read it...

Hermione~

'You have to understand that I've never had anyone like me as much as you do, so I don't know how to act. it all seemed too good to be true and I got scared. Scared that it could be a trick, scared that I could loose one of the best things I've ever had.' towards the end of her speech, her voice had gotten softer. _What am I doing,_ she asked herself. Draco's features had gone from angry to a calm confusion. 

'So that's why you freaked out?'

'Yes.' she replied softly as she looked at her fascinating shoe. He titled her head upwards so she was looking in his eyes. 

'I would never hurt you, even if I could, which I can't. You're too special to me in every way. You're the one.'

'The one?' she quizzically asked.

'The one to open my eyes to life and happiness. It's you.' He then smiled a soft and genuine smile which she couldn't help but return. Leaning in he kissed her softly on the lips when they both heard,

'HERMIONE?!!' immediately Hermione knew who the voice belonged to. Ron Weasley. He was racing to them and about to pounce on Draco when Hermione jumped in front of him. 

'Stop it Ron!' she shouted because he conveniently had his wand drawn and ready. 

'What are you doing with this bloody git?!' he redirected his sight to Draco.

'I'm going to kill you Malfoy!' he growled. 

'RON! He didn't do anything! I was voluntarily doing everything.' she explained quickly.

'Why, Hermione? He's....He's the enemy!' 

'Not to me,' she said coolly. 'If you want to hurt him, go through me!'

'I...how....why....' was all he stuttered before he turned on heel and stormed away.

'Ughh...' she moaned. 'This is really isn't good.' she then plopped on one of the stands.

'It'll be alright. Weasley can't do much.' Draco said, trying his best to comfort her.

'Please don't be mean to him. You don't have to like him. Just be nice, or at least civil.' she begged. 

'I won't kill him, but I can't guarantee anything else.' he finally said.

'That's enough for me. Look I have to go find Ron. Try not to send anyone flying okay?' she got up and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then turned around and left for the school. She walked up the stairs to her next class to see if Ron was early. Surprisingly he was sitting there staring off into space.

'Ron?' she timidly asked. No response. 

'Ron? Please talk to me.' Still no response. She stood right in front of him but he still seemed not to notice. 

'Go away.' he finally mumbled through gritted teeth. She was just about to say something when students started pouring into the classroom. She had no choice but to take her seat which was unfortunately right next to him. The class seemed to go on forever, longer even then potions, but it finally ended. She quickly got up and chased after Ron who was leaving the room, but as soon as he saw her coming, he bolted out the door. 

'What's with him?' Harry asked.

'I don't know.' said Hermione faking innocence. 

'Whatever. Let's go.' They left the classroom and headed for the dormitory. They walked in and saw Ron sitting in front of the fire, again staring at nothing. 

'Hey Ron.' Harry said plopping in a chair across from Ron totally oblivious to anything that had happened.

'Hullo Harry.' Ron gloomily answered. 

'Anything wrong with you, because you rushed out of class pretty fast.' Harry asked as if he were interrogating Ron. 

'No, everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to Dean about something.' Ron lied. 

'Oh okay.' Harry had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. 

'Guess I better get started on that Transfiguration homework. I'll be right back, just going to grab my book.' Harry said as he stood up and headed for the dormitory stairs. As soon as he was out of earshot Hermione turned to Ron.

'Talk to me!' she pleaded. 

'I'm quite alright. Thanks anyway.' He calmly replied while grabbing his Charms book.

'Ron please. I need to talk to you.'

'Why so you can go on and on about how great a kisser he is, or that there's no way he could be so evil?' Ron retorted in the voice of a teenage girl. 

'I don't think so!' He then slammed his book shut and ran up the dormitory stairs nearly crashing into Harry.

'Whoa!' Harry said while not so gracefully dodging him. After regaining his balance he took the seat across from Hermione and noticed immediately she was on the brink of tears.

'What's wrong Hermione?' Harry questioned moving over to the seat next to her.

'Ron's mad at me because he walked in on Draco and me kissing during lunch.' The last bit came out as a sob.

'Oh Hermione.' he groaned, disappointed. 

'Why did you do it?'

'Because I like him. I really do!' she sobbed covering her face. 

'You know I don't agree with this.'

'I know, I know. It's just......I wish people didn't pay attention to houses or anything like that.' she sniffled.

'I understand, but Hermione he IS our enemy. He's the bad guy.' Harry reasoned. 

'To you and Ron, not to me. YOU have to understand that.'

'I do. I really do.' he sighed. 'I guess there's nothing I can do. If you like him and he's not hurting you then I can't change your mind. Just please promise me you'll watch out for yourself?'

'I promise.' she through a small meager smile. 'And thank you.'

'I'm always here for you Hermione. It's never a problem. Now, do you think you can help me?' Harry asked as he reached for her transfiguration homework. 

'Nice try Harry, but I think not.'

Draco~  
'That's enough for me. Look I have to go find Ron. Try not to send anyone flying okay?' she stood up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. he just couldn't believe his luck. He thought he had lost her but as she walked away he knew that she was his.

'Mine.' he said to himself. Smiling, he stood up and proceeded to leave the stands. He walked down the steps and across the grounds thinking about her and only her.

'She's mine. My girlfriend.' The second that the words were out of his mouth he stopped in his tracks. _Is she my girlfriend? What kind of relationship is this now? _He started walking again but this time he was too engrossed in his personal thoughts to care about anything. Especially the figure hiding behind the bushes. After walking inside and retrieving his stuff from the Great Hall, he headed for his next class. The day flew by so quickly for Draco because his mind was on one thing. When he got to his dormitory later that afternoon a letter was waiting for him on his bed.

'Uh-oh.' he said worriedly. He inched towards his bed wanting to stall the inevitable. Eventually he gathered up all his courage and grabbed the letter. It had the Malfoy seal on it. _Crap._ He opened the letter and quickly read through it.

__

Draco~  
I've been informed that your little charades with this Mudblood have to ceased to come to an end. I know I taught you better then this Draco. This is not what it means to be a Malfoy. If you know what's good for you, you will end anything and everything right this second. Don't make this harder then it has to be. If you don't, and I'm informed of anything else, drastic measures will be taken. Think with your brain son, not with your emotions. It makes one weak, and Malfoy's aren't weak. I expect changes and if there are not any, you should expect a serious punishment. 

_Lucius_

'Bloody hell.' was all he could manage to get out. _He can't hurt Hermione, No he WON'T hurt Hermione, _Draco vowed to himself right then and there. He folded the letter up and tossed it into the fire watching it burn to ashes. He wasn't going to let his father get to him no matter how severe the threats. 

'He won't hurt her.' he said just as Crabbe and Goyle walked in.

'Hurt who?' Crabbe asked dumbly.

'Oh, no one.' Draco lied as he walked towards his bed and grabbed his books to head for the library.

The next day Draco had one thing in mind. Warn Hermione. The first chance he got was during lunch. Harry and Hermione were walking to the Great Hall together so he took his chance.

'Hermione.' Draco said as he grabbed her upper arm to stop her.

'What?' she calmly asked.

'Can I talk to you,' he looked in Harry's direction, 'alone?'

Harry was looking at Hermione with a pleading look as if to say _Don't_, but she ignored it.

'Fine. I'll meet you in a minute Harry.' Draco turned and headed for the nearest broom closet. He lead her in and closed the door. He felt her arms creep around his waist from behind.

'So what did you want to _talk_ about?' she asked devilishly. He moved her hands off his waist and turned to face her, still holding her hands. 

'Look Hermione. I got a letter from my father last night. Someone's been spying on us and informing my father of everything. Let's just say he's not jumping for joy. I don't want you getting hurt so please watch out for yourself. Be careful. My father is a powerful wizard and if he wants you dead he won't hesitate to kill you. I'm going to deal with this because I have a feeling who the little spy is.' By the end of Draco's speech Hermione was sitting on a box still and quiet.

'Okay. I will.' she finally answered. 

'Who do you think it is?' she inquired.

'Pansy Parkinson. She's always wanted me and I know she'd do something like this.' Draco carefully explained. 

'Makes sense.' Hermione agreed.

'Draco, promise me something.' Hermione said standing up and walking in front of Draco.

'Anything.'

'Promise me you'll be ten times more careful and that you won't get yourself hurt.' Hermione pleaded.

'Always.' Draco promised. Hermione smiled and he leaned down and gently kissed her. 

'We should probably be going.' Hermione advised. Draco just smiled and checked to see if the coast was clear. They both left the closet and headed for the Great Hall. Draco suggested Hermione enter first so as to not arose anyone's suspicion. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

For reading to the end and getting to this little note, there is some good news!! In honor of the release of Order of the Phoenix tonight I am giving u a double chapter dose!! that's right TWO new chapters!! woohoo! I know, i'm good! anyway...you click the little next button and you'll be taken tot he next chapter!! yay! 


	10. Chapter 10: The Dream!

Ummm...i redid a few things in this chapter and stuff because there were some continuity problems that didn't make sense later in the story....nobody will probably care but I'm a perfectionist so i kinda wanted to change some things...read on...

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Hermione~

Hermione plopped down in her seat next to Harry and started filling her plate. She was about to take a bite of her chicken when Harry questioned her. 

'What was that about?'

'Nothing. I'm still alive aren't I? Well then that means nothing bad happened.' Harry eyed her suspiciously before returning to his own lunch. Hermione just sat there quietly thinking about how to get Ron to talk to her when she looked up and saw Draco looking menacingly at Pansy. after a few seconds Pansy stood up and stormed out of the Hall. Hermione got he distinct impression that it had something to do with the conversation in the broom closet. Ignoring the thought she went about her normal business and the day dragged on like usual. 

Finally the day was over and people were flooding back to the common room. As Hermione walked through the portrait hole she immediately noticed Ron's bright red hair and headed towards it. From the looks of it, he was actually doing work. 

'Hello Ron.' Hermione edged gently not wanting to press things too hard. There was no response.

'Ron please. You've been my friend for 5 years and I don't want to change that. Yes Draco is my boyfriend but you're one of my best friends. Friends come first.' Hermione explained on the verge of tears. Ron snorted in disbelief.

'It didn't look like it. You're never around anymore. plus he's our enemy. Ever since first year. He's a Death Eater in training.' Ron nearly yelled. Hermione was no longer sad. She was fuming. 

'One he's not a Death eater! Maybe you would know that if you weren't too busy being his 'enemy'! Two, he's not my enemy, and three YOU,' she stopped to shake her head at his total incompetence, 'YOU are saying I'm never around? Where were you when I broke my ankle?! Huh?! Where were you when I needed my best friend? OFF SNOGGING SOMEWHERE WITH ALEXIS!!' By this time everyone in the common room was staring at them. 

Hermione was also on the brink of tears because of her best friend's hate.

'Why can't you just be my best friend like before?' Hermione pleaded with tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and ran out of the portrait hole not even looking back once at run with his look of shock, or anything else. She ran. Ran as fast as her legs could carry her away from all the people she knew and right threw the front doors. It had started raining and the conditions were terrible. Much like many of Harry's Quidditch games. She slowed down to a walk and started crying again. It hurt to think of Harry, or any of her 'friends'. As she was looking for a place to sit down she tripped over a root and flew forward. Her face never did hit the ground though because 2 strong arms wrapped around her waist and stood her up right. They turned her around until she was face to face with him.

'Draco' she whispered.

Draco~

Draco took one last look at Hermione and went to his seat at his own table. He sat down still thinking about the conversation in the closet. _He'll never touch a hair on her head. _He inwardly snarled as he stabbed his chicken with his fork. Halfway through his lunch, Pansy decided to saunter over to where he was sitting. _Here we go,_ Draco thought.

'Hello, Drakie.' she said in her sickly sweet voice. Under the table her hand was slowly creeping up his thigh. 

'So have you changed your mind? I'm sure it would please your father as well.' she taunted with her voice dripping venom. Draco shoved her hand violently away while he mentally made a check of where his wand was. 

'No....I have not changed my mind and I never will. I'm sure YOUR parents would be pleased to know that their only daughter, their little angel, has slept with more guys then you can count on 2 hands. I bet they would just love to know their daughter is a whore AND a slut. That would be a wonderful letter to get.' Draco seethed.

'I know your spying on me Pansy. Trust me, you may be a pureblood, but I can do more damage to then you can imagine. You are nothing more then a low-life bitch and whore to me, and that's all you'll ever be.' Draco was past fuming. His face was flushed rather then pale and his eyes were on fire. Pansy rolled her eyes but it was obvious she was scared. She finally stood up and walked away leaving Draco to his lunch. As much as he wanted to get up and go anywhere but here, he couldn't because just then the bell to signal afternoon classes rang. For the rest of the day he couldn't concentrate on any of his work. After what seemed like days, but was a few mere hours, the day was over. He packed up his books and headed for his dormitory right after his class let out. After getting there he dropped off his stuff on his bed and headed for the common room. He found a secluded chair in a corner by the fireplace and sat down. He scanned the common room and found Pansy talking to some 3rd year girl and Crabbe and Goyle were grunting to each other and heading his way. He was not in the mood for those two imbeciles as of right now. He decided to leave so he stood up and headed for the door.

'Where you going?' Goyle questioned.

'I have a headache. I'm going to the Hospital Wing.' Draco responded sharply.

'Oh.' Crabbe said dumbly. Draco pushes past them and through the doorway in the wall. he had, of course, lied. He wasn't going to the Hospital Wing. Truth being, he had no clue where he was going until he looked up to see the doors in the entrance hall. _What the hell,_ he thought. He pushed open the doors and walked out into the cold, crisp air. He headed for the edge of the Forbidden Forest. he always liked going there because no one dared enter it guaranteeing him privacy. He found a nice tree and sat down underneath it wit his back against the trunk. _What am I going to do? She can't get hurt but my father's too powerful. _His thoughts were interrupted by cold drops of water on his skin. _Great_. He sat in the rain for a few minutes. Not because he liked it so much, but because he didn't like the idea of going back to the castle. After a bit, he could have sworn he heard footsteps. He stood up to investigate when a girl ran past him. He headed towards her to see ho it was when she tripped. He quickly grabbed her waist and stood her up. She turned around and realized who it was.

'Draco.' she breathed.

'Hey. Nice walking there.' he commented with a small laugh. He pushed a strand of Hermione's hair that had fallen in her face because of the rain.

'Yeah. That.' she said. He noticed that she looked tense, like she was holding something back. 

'Are you okay?' he asked, concerned.

'Yes.....no. I just had a big fight with Ron and now he's even more angry at me and I ran away....and...' She broke down in sobs and fell into his arms.

'Shh..It's okay. Everything will be fine. He said in an attempt to comfort her. 

'I'm not sure Draco. Our relationship is messing everything up and my friends are mad at me. Are you sure I'm the one? Isn't there someone else you could openly love? You don't need to sacrifice so much for me. Just find someone else.' Hermione stated while shaking from everything that was going on.

'Never. I don't care about our houses, or Pansy, or my father. I care about you and only you. I'd rather betray my house and my father by loving you then becoming a Death Eater. You give me something no one ever has. Love. I thought I knew love but I was wrong. You opened my eyes. He declared while holding Hermione's face in his hands. 

'But is it worth it? What will happen later? You'll probably find someone else and they'll be _the one_. I'm not the one.'

'But you are the one.....' Draco said as he leaned in and kissed her. After a few seconds they pulled away from each other. 

'Trust me. Everything will be alright. Now let's head back up to the castle. You look like your freezing.' Draco noted. She smiled for the first time all night.

'Yeah. It is a bit cold out.' Hermione added. They turned and headed back up to the castle and into the entrance hall. Since everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner they said goodbye in a side hallway.

'I'll talk to you tomorrow.' Draco said and he leaned down and kissed her before turning around and heading down into the dungeons.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

okey-day peoples!! there are your TWO chapters! hope you guys liked them!!! well i'm off to go prepare for the midnight party I'm going to.....i'm not dressing up or anything cause i'm too old for that stuff i'm just going to support HP and get my book as soon as possible!! oh yeah! go HP! well i'm off! toodles! *bounces off into the distance*


	11. Chapter 11: Can't they do someting besid...

Hey people!! I'm back with another update at *looks at clock* 2:35 AM on the morning of the Fourth o' July! since I just got hired at steak n shake and have to work tonight....yes that's right I must work on the fourth of July!! -_- damn steak n shake...anwayz since I gotta work and I have relatives coming in for like a week I am updating now....be happy people! I'm updating! okay well you can go and read now...and I'm going to go find something to eat...*nibbles on pencil*

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Hermione~

__

Wow, she thought as she was standing in the entrance hall after Draco had left. Little pools of water were forming around her feet but she didn't care. _He really loves me. ME! Wow._ She finally snapped out of her reverie and headed for the Gryffindor common room. She walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and was about to say the password when the Fat Lady decided to comment on her condition.

'What happened to you, dearie?' 

'Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Pixie Dust.' she said as the portrait swung open. She walked in and noticed that everyone had left for dinner except for one person sitting in a chair facing the fire. She quickly realized that it was Ron. This shocked her. He turned around at the sound of the portrait closing. She looked away from him and headed directly for the stairs. When she passed him, he grabbed her arm.

'Please, Ron. I'm not in the mood for another fight. I know I can't change your mind, and I surely won't change mine, so just let me go.' She said wearily. 

'No. Please let me talk.' Ron pleaded. 

'Fine.' she said with a sigh.

'I know I can't stop you from seeing Draco, and I know that I'm not happy with it, but if that's what you want then go ahead. I'll try not to kick his ass, and I'll try to be happy for you, but I swear if he hurts one hair on your head he'll lose every body part I can get my hands on.' he growled. Hermione smiled at his angry face and his apology.

'Thank you Ron. This means a lot to me.' she said while hugging him.

'Yeah, yeah. Just don't expect me to be hanging out with him twenty-four-seven now.'

'No, just don't kill him. That's all I ask.'

'Gotcha. Don't kill Malfoy.' Ron laughed. 

'Thank you again.' Hermione added as she climbed the steps.

'Umm...Hermione?' he quickly asked.

'Yes?' she answered while turning around to face him.

''What happened to you?' He asked while looking over her cold, wet, soaking outfit.

'Oh!' she remembered looking down at said outfit.

'It's a bit rainy outside.' she added absentmindedly.

'I'll talk to you later, Ron.'

'See ya, Hermione.' Ron responded, still bewildered from her rain comment.

She opened her door and heard absolutely nothing but silence. _All at dinner_, she remembered. Since Hermione's wet clothes were terribly uncomfortable she changed into a dry pair and sat on her bed. With a smile on her face she drifted off to sleep, being that she was exhausted from everything....only to encounter the all to familiar.

__

She opened her eyes to pitch black darkness. She was laying on a cold, hard stone floor in what seemed like a dungeon. Her head was throbbing with pain and she felt what seemed like blood on her lip. As she attempted to sit up when a door on the far side of the room opened and a bright light flooded the room. She shielded her eyes from the light when she heard a voice.

'Well what do we have here?' She couldn't place the voice, but she knew she had heard it a few times before. Whoever it was moved toward her blocking the light and the person's identity was revealed. She gasped just as a curse was sent her way.

(A/N 50 points and a Mountain Dew to whoever guesses correctly on who it is! Use those little brains people!! actually there is no point in guessing cause i tell you in like 10 lines! ^_~) 

A body flew up tangled in sheets and covered in a cold sweat. Hermione pulled open her velvet hangings and looked at her clock. 1:50 AM. _Wait a minute._ She quickly realized how familiar this was to her. She hurriedly racked her brain for any hint of what she was just dreaming before it left her completely. _Dungeon, pain, and......Lucius Malfoy! _(see! told ya!) _Oh-no. Last time I had a dream like this it eventually came true. I have to tell Draco. _She quickly scrambled out of bed and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. Just as she was about to put the quill to the parchment, she pulled back. _Wait. Draco doesn't know about my dreams. _Deciding against the note idea, she put the quill and parchment back on her desk. She sat back down on her bed and wrapped her hands around her knees. One thought came to mind. _What am I going to do?_

Draco~

He kissed Hermione and turned around to head towards his dormitory. He was in a daze and didn't realize just how fast he was going. This was the best thing that that had ever happened to Draco, ever. He walked through the concealed door, into his dormitory and straight to his bed. He fell with a gentle 'thud' onto his bed with his racing thoughts. _Hermione, Father, Hermione, Pansy, _and who could forget, _Hermione._ When he came back to reality he realized that he was soaking his bed with his sopping wet clothes. He got up and changed into some dry ones and then dried his bed with a simple flick of his wand. Deciding he didn't want dinner and was to tired for anything else he crawled under his covers and fell asleep. Little did he know that his dreams weren't done.

__

He was standing in a dungeon and it looked vaguely familiar but the thought left his mind the second he saw a girl lying on the ground. He quickly ran over and tried to help her but his hand went right through her like a ghost. The girl had woken up and looked around at her surroundings. She attempted to sit up when the door flew open basking both of them in a bright light. The light also brought a voice, or a long drawl to be precise. 

'Well what do we have here?' The person commented. He immediately recognized the voice and was about to do something about the situation when he was caught off guard by a spell being cast upon the girl. She was knocked out and he woke up.

'Hermione!' he gasped. The girl was Hermione, and she was being tortured by his father.

'No...' he said to no one.

'What am I going to do?' He started panicking.

'No!' He closed his eyes. 

'He won't hurt her. Plus it might not even be true. Everything will be fine.' He reassured himself. He laid back down on his bed and tried to sleep, but it was not restful. 

His alarm clock abruptly woke him up at 7:00. He turned it off and rolled over on his stomach. It was Saturday, but since he had gone to bed so quick last night he had forgotten to turn his alarm clock off. 

'Ughh.' he groaned into his pillow. Since he couldn't get back to sleep he decide to get up and get dressed. Entering the common room he noticed that, surprise, it was empty.

'Why not.' he mumbled. He walked through the fake wall and up to the Great Hall. There was nobody in the Hall so he took his usual seat and waited for the food. hearing footsteps he picked his head up to see Hermione walking in. She quickly noticed him and changed her direction. Seating herself across from him, he noticed she looked less...well, less Hermione. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was frizzy and kept falling out of it's clip.

'Bad night?' Draco questioned?

'Yeah. I guess you could say that. I just had some bad dreams. That's all.' Hermione said nervously. 

'Me too. What happened in yours?' Draco asked, making conversation.

'Umm....well. It's a bit weird but. I was in a dungeon and this guy was laughing at me and....oh I don't know. It was just weird.' Hermione finished with a dismissive wave of her hand.

'Yeah. It is weird Hermione because my dream was exactly like that. Except i was watching it and not the one being laughed at.' Draco took her hands in his.

'Was my father torturing you in your dream?'

'Yes...' she answered quietly.

'Hermione....I think it might be vision.' There he had finally said it.

@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$

okey-day!!! nice juicy cliff-hanger for all of you loyal fans! *dodges flying items* hey now! throw things at me=no updates! be nice...you'll get it in due time! just a lil' FYI..this story was prewritten on paper first so I have all of the chapters and everything and this story has 5 chapters left...*tear* it's getting so close to being done...Well I must be getting to bed cause I gotta get up at 7 Am cause I'm marching in a parade here...yes I'm in marching band!! yay for band dorks!! well I'll update when I can so toodles for now!

PS~~

I'd like to give out Mountain Dews to all of my loyal reviewers as of now..and those people would be~~~***

Seizelyssa, Moony's Girl, Rown, Aindel Druida, Mione-n-Draco4ever, luv_G&M, Sam, Totallystellar, Ash, Lady Avi, Sara de Luca, Skyleia, DazzilinAngel555, Bottle*of*Sunshine, Anya, Eveliyn, sk8nowandl8r and all the people's names I didn't understand or get!

And a big thanks to My buds who have been there through the entire time I was making the story and who supported me...Tigz, Zero, Andrew, Rebecca, and Ashley!!

Thanks everyone and now I'm off!!


	12. Chapter 12: Visions and What's With the ...

Hey all of you people out there!! I'm soo incredibly sorry that i haven't updated! i've had relatives here, i got a job and i've been busy with band!! but i'm here now and i'm giving you guys another chapter!! sorry again and hope you guys like it!!

@^*@^*@^*@^*@^*@^*@^*@^*@^*@^*@^*@

Hermione~

'A vision?' she questioned. She had a feeling she knew what he was getting at but she kept her mouth shut.

'Why a vision?'

'Because I had another dream before, that was a vision as well.' Draco spilled.

'What was it about?' Hermione edged.

'It was a dream about our conversation in the Forbidden Forest. Everything I dreamed ended up happening.' Hermione had gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

'What?' He quickly asked, noticing her shock.

'I had the same...dream..' She explained, visibly shaking.

'Oh...' The pieces seemed to fit together in Draco's mind. 

'Then that means this might come true as well.' 

'What are we going to do if it does?' Hermione inquired.

'If my father hurts one hair on your head he'll be ripped into such small pieces that even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to find them all.' Draco growled forgetting Hermione was there. She took his hands in hers and smiled.

'Everything will be fine. Don't worry.' 

She head footsteps and quickly stood up. It was Harry and Ron.

'I'll see you later.' She said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She could have sworn she saw Ron pretending to puke out of the corner of her eye. Walking over to them she hit Ron who was bending over and 'puking' and who hadn't noticed her walk up. 

'Shut up! Do you REALLY want to puke up slugs again?' Hermione snickered. They all sat down and the food appeared.

'So are you going to do that everyday in front of us?' Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow. Hermione immediately lowered her head close to the plate and started eating her food faster then before.

'Soppf?' 

Hermione had finally reached her dorm after a long day of Double Potions, Transfiguration and her numerous other classes. She dropped her book bag on her bed and was about to walk out the door to head to dinner when an owl flew in front of her face. The owl landed on her desk and haughtily stuck it's leg out showing a letter. She untied the letter, patted the bird on it's head and sat down to read it. Turning it over revealed a green seal. 

'Draco.' She said to herself getting giggly. _No Hermione. Calm down, it's just a letter._ She ripped it open and read.

__

Hermione~

Meet me in the Trophy Room tonight at midnight. I have something I want to ask you.

Love,

Draco

She sighed contentedly. _Love, _she thought. Standing up, she tucked the letter safely under her pillow and headed for dinner.

Dinner, in Hermione's opinion, was far too slow. Harry and Ron had been attempting to figure out what the problem was with her.

'Hermione?' Harry asked, well actually half-yelled. 

'Huh?' She said perplexed. She'd been daydreaming...again.

'What's with you?' Harry asked in between laughs. 

'Nothing.' Was her simple reply as she stared at her blonde god (A/N *cough*mine*cough*) across the way. Ron was sitting next to her so he followed her line of sight. When he realized what she was staring at he dropped his fork with a clatter and put his head in his hands. 

'I fought we discussed fis.' came Ron's muffled comment. He raised his head.

'That you don't bring this up in front of us.'

'You asked.' Hermione replied. Ron just shook his head.

She looked at her clock. 11:50. _Time to go._ When she had finally reached the Trophy Room she had a big grin on her face, but when she opened the door, it was masked by a gloved hand. (A/N who's it going to be?!)

Draco~ 

He was lying on the common room couch trying to do his homework but it was unsuccessful when he fell asleep.

Five minutes later he was wide awake and shaking from head to toe. He jumped up and flew out of the common room as fast as possible. He was heading straight for Dumbledore's office. As soon as he found the Gargoyle he realized he didn't know the password. 

'Open up. Please!' he yelled.

'Mister Malfoy?' questioned a voice.

'Professor Dumbledore! Thank the Gods! Look I had this dream about Hermione. She was kidnapped and...' Draco was cut off by Dumbledore's raised hand. 

'Please Mister Malfoy. Let's go into my office.' Dumbledore turned and said straight to the gargoyle, 'Fizzing Whizzibees' They both climbed onto the stair case and ascended to his office. Dumbledore walked in through the doors and motioned for Draco to have a seat.

'Now what is the problem?' Dumbledore calmly questioned. Draco started spilling everything. About the dreams, about Pansy, about his father. Everything. 

Minutes had passed and Dumbledore was still as calm as ever. After listening to the end of Draco's story he nodded his head and got up. Standing in front of the fire he threw some powdery stuff in it.

'Minerva, will you please go check the Gryffindor Tower and see if Miss Granger is there?' Dumbledore asked.

'Certainly. But why?' McGonagall's disembodied head asked.

'I will explain momentarily. Please go and check.'

'Alright.' With a small 'pop' McGonagall's head was gone. 

'Everything will be just fine. Calm down. We will find her.' Dumbledore said a few minutes later, noticing Draco's agitation.

'But my father's very powerful. He could have her.' He said panicking. Dumbledore was about to respond when McGonagall walked in flustered. Apparently she had been walking very fast.

'Miss Granger isn't in her bed or the dormitory. I found this though.'

She handed the letter over to Dumbledore. He quickly looked it over and looked at Draco.

'Mr. Malfoy..'

'What?' Draco snapped. Dumbledore showed him the letter and he scanned it over.

'I didn't write this.' He finally managed to get out.

'Well then we must figure out who did.' Dumbledore added. Something in Draco's head clicked. _Father._

'My father...' He slowly said as he slumped into a nearby chair.

'Now that we know who's behind this, we should be careful as to how we get her back.' 

'We can't just be 'calm and careful'! He's too strong! He'll kill her if we don't do something right now!' Draco roared. 

'That's it!' Draco turned and stormed out of the office and down the stairs. He headed for his dormitory and when he got there he grabbed his bag of Floo Powder from his trunk. 

'I'll do this on my own!' He threw the Floo Powder into the flames, shouted 'Malfoy Manor' and was gone. 

@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%

Well there you go!! hope you guys liked it! I promise to update sooner then before! oh and by the way...this fic is almost finished...it has 4 chapters left *tear* i'm going to be sad when i have to post the last chapter! but i know it was all worth it because you guys are enjoying it! well i have to go! and you have to go and review...go on...go ahead....it won't bite! toodles!!


	13. Chapter 13: The Mysterious Man!

Okey-day people!!!! i'm back with another installment of this wonderful story!! i'm not going to give you some excuse as to y i didn't update for a while.....I was a band camp though all last week, all day long and then i had to work right after.....The only time i had to type this was last night at like 3 AM.....well anyway it's here and i hope you guys enjoy it!! Oh yeah and i don't own anything Harry Potter-ish cause it's all J.K.R's.....yes all hers...

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^

Hermione~

She awoke in a cold, dark, and damp room, on a hard stone floor. She tried sitting up when she felt blood on her lip. Just as she had pulled herself into a sitting position the door opened and a bright light emanated from it. A man was standing in the doorway, but she couldn't tell who it was.

'Well what do we have here?' A cold chill went down her spine. She knew that voice. She was about to say something when the masked person spoke first.

'Crucio!' The spell made her hit her head on the wall behind her and she was knocked out instantly. 

Seconds passed, then minutes and it looked as if she would never wake up, but her eyes fluttered open and scanned her surroundings. _Bloody hell!!_, was the first thought that ran through her head as a wave of pain went through the rest of her body. The pain from the blow to the wall had come back full force. 

'Lucius.' she muttered, enraged.

'Yes, dear girl?' Lucius sweetly asked from the corner. She jumped when she heard him speak.

'It's okay dear. I won't hurt you....yet.' he said with a smirk. It was then she noticed where she was. It wasn't the dungeon room anymore but a bedroom decorated in a deep green. Lucius was sitting in a deep velvet green armchair in the shadows. A glass of red wine was in his hand and Hermione's wand was on the table next to him. She was lying on a bed covered in black, silver and green hangings and sheets. 

'Do you want this?' Lucius asked icily picking up Hermione's wand and twirling between his fingers. She knew better then to trust him so she carefully inched toward the edge of the bed, but when she reached it she was thrown back. 

'It's a shame that such a smart girl as yourself can't figure what's right in front of you.' He laughed a cold, heartless laugh. She tried to figure out what to do. _Try to run...No way out. Scream...No...Bloody Hell!! _There was no way out. She was trapped. 

'I told my son not to waste his time with a Mudblood like you. It ruins the name and honor of the family. But I'll teach him yet. Malfoy's always learn the error of their ways.' Lucius finished.

'He's nothing like you! He despises you! He is everything you'll never be!!!' Hermione seethed. Lucius just laughed again.

'How brave of you to stand up to me.' His features changed from cruel humor to deadly seriousness. 

'But you had better watch that dirty little mouth of yours before you get in trouble.' He walked up to the bed and reached through the barrier. He grabbed her chin and leaned in.

'You're lucky you're so pretty or I might just kill you here and now for that mouth.' He threw her across the room and she landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

'Pity a mind and body like yours are wasted on such a heritage. Mudblood.' He turned and walked out of the room locking the door and leaving a broken Hermione on the floor, crying and wishing for Draco to save her.

Draco~ 

He landed with a thump on the on the stone floor of the entrance hall. He was home, but this place hadn't been home for years.... He stood up and started searching the house. Soon he turned a corner and heard voices.

'I couldn't find him. He wasn't in the common room or anywhere else. He's probably with that Mudblood bitch!' It was a girl's voice. _Pansy! I knew it!_

'Don't worry. Knowing my son he'll come after her and I'll get him as well. My plan will then be complete. This will teach them to defy me.' Lucius said in a malicious tone. 

'Yes my master.' Pansy answered. 

'Now go back to the study and wait for me.' Lucius ordered. He heard footsteps as they died away. 

'You can come out now, my son.' Draco jumped when Lucius said his. 

'How did you know?' Draco snapped, already knowing the answer. 

'Please spare me that stupidity of yours. That Mudblood must have really done something to your mind. Come with me.' Lucius ordered. 

'Why?' Draco snapped again.

'Don't play games with me son. I **_will _**hurt you, and you **_will_** loose.' Lucius turned on his heel and starting walking down the hall. Draco hesitantly followed. They walked down a couple of halls and to a door Dr noticed as his father's study. Lucius opened the door and motioned for Draco to enter. He walked in and heard the door close. 

'Do you really think you can fight me? Crucio!' Lucius calmly said. Draco's body flooded with searing hot pain, and he fell to the ground. He could just barely hear his father laughing. He saw through his teary eyes his father put down his wand. The pain subsided but there was still a subdued, dull ache. His father just stood laughing. 

'You'll learn soon enough my son.' Lucius said before flicking his wand and pinning Draco to the wall. _It's over now...._Draco inwardly thought as his father walked out of the door. Draco tried moving but was pinned in every way. There was nothing he could do. _Think Draco...Think..._ He tried moving his hand to get at his wand but it was useless. Just as he was about to give up all hope the door flew open and it wasn't his father who walked in. He audibly gasped when the person dropped their hood. (A/N sorry about the short chapter, but i can't let you know who it is just yet!) 

!@#!@#!@#@!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#

as you can see by my A/n i apologize for the short chapter but there was a point to it all.....i promise the next chapter won't be as short....so well wat di ya think?? Review please!! The next chapter will probably be posted within the next few days...but my school starts next Monday so i don't know how long till i finish posting this whole story...well anyway! toodles for now!


	14. Chapter 14: The Hooded people!

Howdy all my loyal fans! if you guys have stuck around this far I thank you soo soo soo much! you guys are the best...I know I haven't updated in a bit but school started and I've been busy with some hard classes...but I'm here now and I own Draco! *reads latter statement* umm...maybe not...wishful thinking though!! okay well read on...and i don't own Draco...or anything Harry Potter-ish...

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Hermione~

She was groaning from the pain inflicted upon her.

'Draco.' was all she could get out. She felt like her whole world had crumbled around her. Looking around the room for an exit she saw a door. _Maybe..._ Standing up on shaky legs she tried to make her way to the door. When she reached it and took hold of the door handle a blue spark zapped her hand.

'OW!' She screamed. She rubbed her hand and pondered her situation. All of a sudden a door that Hermione never noticed before opened and a house-elf entered carrying a tray of food. 

'Ms. Hermione? Master wants Dippy here to give you some food. Master says he doesn't want you to die hungry.' Dippy exclaimed, apparently unaware of the true situation. Hermione cursed Lucius mentally.

'Thank you, Dippy.' Hermione answered. Dippy set the tray down on a low oak table and walked back out of the door. Hermione thought about escaping through the door but thought better of it when she heard the click of the lock. She carefully went over to the tray of food and examined it. A wineglass of pumpkin juice, and a plate of turkey sandwiches. For some strange reason she just wasn't hungry. (gee...i wonder y??) She sat down in the big green chair that Lucius had previously occupied. She sat and thought about what was happening to her, and any ways she could escape. after a few moments of deep thought, the door opened again. (that door just won't stay shut will it?!) She jumped up when she heard it open. A short person wearing a black cloak walked in. _It isn't Lucius...too short,_ she thought. Who then? (A/N no it's not the same person from Draco's POV, people just like wearing cloaks in my story!) 

'Pansy?!' Hermione shrieked.

'Very perceptive Granger.' Pansy sneered. She took a few steps towards Hermione and looked her over.

'What?' Hermione finally snapped.

'I'm just trying to figure out what my Drakie sees in a Mudblood bitch like you.' Pansy commented while circling Hermione.

'It's _Draco_, and he must see something in me because he's with me and not you.' Hermione hissed. If Pansy was affected by this comment, she didn't show it. 

'My, my. Aren't we feisty tonight? I bet Draco loves that in you.' Pansy said staring Hermione down.

'At least someone loves me and doesn't just think of me as a good shag.' before Hermione knew what had happened she was pinned to the wall. _Bloody hell!! why do I keep getting hurt?!_

'Watch your mouth you Mudblood bitch!' Pansy roared.

'I'll watch what I want to you Slytherin slut!!' Hermione snapped back. Pansy flicked her wand and the force that was pinning Hermione to the wall increased, nearly choking her. 

'Draco **will** be mine. He **will** learn what's right for him, and you,' she seethed pointing her wand straight at Hermione, '**will** cease to exist in his memory!'

Pansy turned around and headed for the door. She looked over her shoulder one last time.

'Oh and by the way Granger. If you haven't already guessed, I told Lucius everything. I hope you didn't mind.' She added innocently walking out the door.

Draco~

'Kristen?!' Draco uttered in complete bewilderment.

'Shh!! Don't let your father hear! Yes, it's me Kristen, but let's get you out of here first before I start explaining things.' Kristen hastily said.

'Yeah. That I do need some help with.' Draco noted. Kristen raised her wand, muttered something and Draco fell to the floor. 

'Ow!' Draco mumbled.

'You asked for help, not special treatment.' Kristen said with her head half-way out the door checking to see if the hallway is clear.

'Come on we need to hurry.' Kristen whispered starting out the door. Draco stood up and went after her. 

'What are you doing here?' Draco questioned.

'Shh!' Kristen hissed. Draco remained quiet while walking the halls of his own manor. It took him a second to realize something.

'Why are **you** leading **me**? This is my house you know.' Draco commented.

'Just follow me. We're not leaving just yet.' Kristen answered. 

'Wait! What about Hermione?' Draco realized. 

'That's were we're going. Just come on.' Kristen answered impatiently. 

'She's still alive? She's okay?' Draco asked in a frenzy.

'We're going to figure that out right now! Please, just follow me!' Kristen responded, on her last nerve. Draco couldn't take this. He grabbed Kristen's upper arm and swung her around. 

'What do you mean '_We're going to figure that out?_'You don't know?' Draco asked in a malicious tone. 

'I came here to rescue you and Hermione. I was not told if you or Hermione were still alive. McGonagall didn't even know. She just told me to get here, find you if possible and bring you back.' Kristen answered coldly. 

'Now please, let's go. We have very little time.' Draco released the iron grip on her arm and followed her as she turned around and starting walking away. They flew through hall after hall and through a few doors. For once Draco wished his house wasn't so incredibly large. They ran around a corner, Draco lagging a bit, when Kristen was thrown back. Draco immediately pulled out his wand. A cold laugh was heard from and Lucius appeared from around the corner. Kristen was on her feet, wand poised and ready. 

'Did you really think you could escape so easily?' Lucius asked wickedly.

'IMPEDIAMENTA!!' Draco yelled.

'STUPEFY!!' Kristen screamed at the same time. Before two seconds had passed Lucius was on the ground, unconscious. 

'Come on!' Draco ordered, grabbing Kristen's wrist and jumping over Lucius' limp body.

'He won't be in a pleasant mood when he wakes up and we don't need to be around for that.' Draco explained. They ran down the hall and around the corner, right into.._  
_

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

I know, not a long chapter, but the last 3 chapters of my story aren't that long....there are only 2 chapters left in this story and I'm gonna be sad when it ends....oh well...it's still not over though! now you can go review! every last review will make me sooo happy!! toodles for now!!


	15. Chapter 15: Another Shocker and Another ...

Okay my faithful public...or at least the ones who have stuck it out and gotten to this point.....I have an 'excuse' as to why i've been a while in posting. I've had aot of crap happen in the past while....i had a death in my marching band so that automatically made me not want to do anything...i've had hard classes, and yeah...stuff...but i'm here and i've finally posted the second to last chapter in Dreaming....read on my faithful public....Oh and i don't own any Harry Potter-ish stuff...JKR does....

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#

Hermione~

She had fallen to the ground the second Pansy had walked out the door. She was still sitting where she had fallen, but she was no longer crying. A few moments later she heard footsteps approaching. Quickly scanning the room for something to hide behind, she ducked behind a chair just as the door opened. The last person she would have ever suspected walked in.

'Alexis?!' Hermione stood up from her hiding place, in complete shock.

'Shhh! You'll wake the dead! Even though that kinda already happens in our world...' (Alexis was one of those bubbly fun girls that occasionally got lost in her own thoughts.) Alexis commented. Totally off the subject. She shook her head to get rid of the thought.

'Come on. No time for small talk, cause we have to get out of here.' Alexis explained. Hermione had no clue as to what was happening but she complied anyway. After Alexis had scanned the hallway to make sure it was clear, the two girls set off out the door. They dragged themselves through corridors and around corners and Hermione was beginning to wonder just how big this house was. As they turned a corner Alexis had run into something causing a pile-up. They both hit the floor with a THUD. Hermione was scared to look up, for fear that it would be Lucius, or someone else unpleasant. That wasn't the case though. The people she was staring at were her saviors at this particular moment. Draco Malfoy and Kristen Lowe.

'Draco?.....' Hermione questioned in disbelief. She was in shock that he was actually standing in front of her. 

'Hermione?' Draco asked walking over towards her and helping her to her feet. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up into a hug. Kristen and Alexis were getting impatient. 

'Okay! Enough mushy stuff! May I stress the point that we need to get out of here? Preferably NOW!' Alexis nearly yelled. They separated and Draco took Hermione's hand as they started running to catch up to Alexis and Kristen. Finally reaching their destination, they saw that it was an old bedroom tucked away in a far corner of the house. As Alexis opened the door, a whole bunch of dust was moved causing a nice little cloud. 

'Watch out for dust.' Alexis warned. 

'Great. Thanks for the warning.' Draco sarcastically responded. The four of them walked over to a fireplace as Kristen pulled a purple pouch from her pocket. 

'Come on. We have to hurry.' Kristen said shooing Draco towards the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of the Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace.

'Hogwarts!' was the last thing the three girls heard from him, and then he was gone.

Hermione was being pushed towards the fireplace harshly. She grabbed some Floo Powder as well, and repeated Draco's actions. She was spinning through dust and soot. A few seconds had passed and she was being spit out into Dumbledore's office. She landed on his office floor and stood up a little wobbly.

'You okay?' Draco asked as he helped her dust the soot off of her clothes. 

'I will never get used to traveling by Floo Powder.' She replied with a small grin. A _thud_ and an 'ow!' came from behind them and they turned around to see Alexis on the ground followed shortly by Kristen. Kristen stood up and started dusting off her robes. 

'Well. Now that that's done.' she casually said. Alexis stood up and knocked her down to shut her up. 

'Come on we need to find Dumbledore.' Alexis said. The four of them turned around and were about to head out the door, when it opened. Dumbledore was calmly walking in with a very panicky looking McGonagall following. 

'See Minerva. I told you that everything would be alright. I had two wonderfully brilliant girls on the case.' Dumbledore calmly stated, beaming at Kristen and Alexis.

'Ummm...excuse me Professor. How come Alexis and Kristen came to get us? Why not a teacher?' Draco asked tentatively.

'Well that's an interesting story. Please sit down and I will explain.' Everyone took their seats and Dumbledore started explaining.

'Kristen and Alexis here are part of a little known group of teenage wizards that has the job of making sure that their fellow students live safely at their schools. Even though we have teachers, they can't always be in the dormitories and places like that, so these students add extra protection. Haven't you ever noticed how these two are always stopping fights, or helping their fellow students more than normal? It's their duty to be helpful. The reason these two are part of the group is because they were born into it. Their parents were part of it as teenagers, so they, in turn, became a part of it as well.' Dumbledore concluded.

'I don't mean to doubt your authority, Professor, but why didn't you just send a teacher? I mean what if it had gotten really bad? Wouldn't these two lose?' Hermione asked.

'Your very perceptive Miss Granger, but these two have been in training much longer than most students at this school. They are well taught and they know exactly what to do in these situations. Plus the fact that I know that Lucius is not at his best these days. He would not have lasted long no matter who I would have sent. He's too preoccupied with his own problems.' The twinkle that Draco saw in Dumbledore's eye told him that it was no lie. 

'The moment these two heard of your kidnappings, they were determined to get you back unharmed. It looks like they have succeeded.' Dumbledore finished with a smile.

'Awww shucks Professor. It was nothing.' Alexis said, feigning embarrassment.

'Now I strongly advise that you four visit Madame Pomfrey before heading to your dorms.' The four stood up and headed towards the door but Draco turned around sharply. 

'What about my father? He can still get to us. Any of us.' Draco realized. 

'Please calm down Mr. Malfoy. As long as you're at this school and under my watchful eye, I will make sure you are not harmed.' Dumbledore's voice was filled with utter sincerity. 

'And Pansy?' Hermione piped in.

'Unfortunately we do not have any evidence against her but your testimonies, and that's not enough to do any damage to her in wizard court. That doesn't mean I won't be watching over her very closely in her remaining years here.' Dumbledore assured.

'Thank you very much Professor, for everything.' Hermione gratefully replied. 

'Yes. Wonderful. Now come on you four. To the hospital wing.' A fretful McGonagall ushered.

@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$

well there you have it! (almost) the second to last chapter of Dreaming!! The next chapter is the last one and I will be very sad to post it but I thank every last reviewer I've had and I'll be back in just a little bit to post again....The last chapter is a nice little wrap up to this whole long story...Well had better be off...you guys R & R and I'll be happy!! Toodles for now!!!


	16. Chapter 16: The Confrontations and The E...

Okay! Here it is! The last and final chapter of Dreaming! I thank everyone who has finally gotten to this page and just one last reminder....I do not own anything HP...absolutely nothing....

So without further ado...here it is! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco~ 

Madame Pomfrey checked over the four of them and let Kristen and Alexis go, but insisted that Draco and Hermione stay. They sat on beds that were situated right by each other and watched as a crazed Madame Pomfrey flew between them. Occasionally they would catch snippets of her mumblings.

'Can't believe....what were you thinking....by yourself!' Hermione and Draco just stared at each other, both thinking she was nutters. Two large chunks of chocolate **each**, and 10 minutes later they were in their beds safe and sound. As they were about to fall asleep, Madame Pomfrey bustled by them and an enraged Ron could be heard yelling a second later. 

'She's our friend! We need to see her!' Madame Pomfrey must have given in easily because a second later Ron and Harry appeared before the two of them. 

'Hermione!' Harry and Ron wasted no time in rushing up to her. 

'Hey guys!' Hermione happily greeted them. They both hugged her (nearly dog piled, would be more accurate) as she winced. This didn't go unnoticed by Harry or Ron, or Draco. 

'Are you okay? I'm sorry!' Ron quickly apologized. 

'I'm fine guys. Just a little sore.' Hermione reassured them. Harry turned to Draco.

'Thanks man. I guess you aren't so bad after all.' he said as he shook Draco's hand. Harry then nudged Ron in the side. 

'Yeah...I guess you aren't. Thanks.' He quickly mumbled, getting it out as fast as possible. 

'All in a day's work.' Draco said with a smug smile. Hermione mouthed the words _be nice_ to Draco from behind Harry and Ron's backs. 

'Alright. I'll be nice.' Draco surrendered, sticking his hands up. 

'So what happened?' Harry finally questioned. Hermione spilled everything, except for Draco's parts, which were told by the latter.

'That bastard!" Ron growled when they were finished.

'Ron, calm down. Everything will be fine. Dumbledore assured us he would protect us and watch out for Pansy.' Hermione immediately interjected.

'Well I guess that's good.' Ron responded.

'That's definitely good, Ron. They'll be fine.' Harry added.

'Well, this has been an interesting day.' Kristen commented from the doorway. 

'What are you two doing here?' Harry asked as Kristen and Alexis walked over.

'We came to get you two out of here and let these two rest.' Alexis added.

'Oh.' Ron merely said.

'So, with that in mind. Let's go.' Kristen said pointedly. Kristen and Alexis both grabbed their respective boyfriend's arm and dragged them out of the hospital wing. 

'I think you should rest. You look horrible.' Draco said in a comforting tone.

'Excuse me? _I_ look horrible?' Hermione asked, feigning hurt.

'Yeah. Whatever. Goodnight.' Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione and lay down on his own bed. 

'Goodnight.' Hermione responded. 

Morning came too soon for Draco. As he rolled on his aching side he realized something. _This isn't morning._...He heard yelling, shouting, and shrieking, and it all sounded strangely like Hermione. Or at least part of it did. 

'Well it's not my problem that Draco never liked you in the first place!' Hermione screeched.

'I can't believe he'd ever fall for someone who looks like you with your stupid frizzy hair and those bland clothes. There's nothing there but a brain, and that sure as hell isn't sexy!' Pansy roared back. Hermione was about to throw another comment when she got a better idea. 

'STUPEFY!' Hermione threw the spell before Pansy knew what hit her. (literally) She slumped to the floor in an unconscious heap. 

'Wow. I'm shocked that you actually hurt another student.' Draco said in disbelief. Before Hermione could get her next sentence out the doors of the hospital wing flew open and in walked a furious Lucius and a calm Dumbledore behind him.

'WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!' Lucius shouted at Hermione and Draco.

'Now, now, Lucius. We can solve this matter in a calm dignified way, I'm sure.' Dumbledore said with that usual twinkle in his eye meaning Draco and Hermione wouldn't be touched. 

'I don't care what you say! I will love who I want and do what I want and you won't ever be able to stop me!' Draco defiantly yelled while standing in front of Hermione with his wand drawn. 

'Not when you're my son!' Lucius seethed.

'I don't know how I've lasted so long being your son! Take this bitch of a 'spy' and leave me alone!' Draco said kicking Pansy. 

'Please Mr. Malfoy, if there is no reason for this outburst I do believe we need to let these two rest.' Dumbledore commented brightly. Lucius must have figured out that he couldn't win.

'Don't forget where you have to go for the summer. I will eventually see you again.' Lucius snarled. He turned around, robes swishing, and walked out. 

'Thank you Professor.' Hermione said. 

'My pleasure. Now, I do believe there are two beds over there with your names on them. Dumbledore smiled and walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~One Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione~

She had borrowed Harry's invisibility and Draco and her had snuck into the Astronomy Tower. When Hermione told them what she was going to do, Harry agreed but she could she Ron pretending to puke out of the corner of her eye. She had smacked him on the back of the head and simply said, 'Don't let your girlfriend hear you talk like that.'

Draco and her were sitting and staring at the stars when Draco decided to speak. 

'You know, if someone told me in my first year that I'd be doing this I would have laughed, but now I really am and it's wonderful.' Draco's voice was full of true love.

'I love you, Draco.' Hermione simply said.

'I love you too, Hermione.' and with that they kissed. A kiss full of love, happiness and true bliss. When they parted Draco added one last thought.

'You truly are the one.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*tear* there you go! The last chapter of Dreaming! I hope you guys liked it!

I'd like to thank every last one of my reviewers for everything:

Lyonesse Le Fay, MoonWonderer, babmidnight, Lizzie Malfoy1, Aindel S. Druida, Redmagic15, Iceprincess Yukina, Blade McKay, totallystellar, ZeroAngelus, princess17588, LadyAvi, Sara de Luca, skyleia, DazzilinAngel555, bottle*of*sunshine, sk8nowandl8r, and everyone else who signed anonymous or other sigs.....THANK YOU ALL! 

I'm so sad that this story is over but it's been worth it to be able to make you guys happy! I might be around with another story but don't get you hopes up cause I can't guarantee anything! Thanks again and I hope you guys will review one last time!! Toodles!!


End file.
